As the moon wanes
by Lahara Willow
Summary: Months have passed since the Final Eclipse and the final battle with the Atrox, and as the moon phases change a new Vanessa comes out to play.
1. Just a night

A/N: I don't own anything related to Daughters of the Moon, but I do own Laleyna, Megan, Shellie, and Tetra.

Chapter 1: Just a night

Vanessa stood on the beach, watching the waves and the sun set. The battle was over and the Atrox was gone. Serena had stayed in Nefandus with Stanton, Jimena was the new mentor for the daughters of the moon, Catty was gone and so was Tianna. Michael wanted nothing to do with her anymore, saying she had changed too much, and she had. She wasn't the same girl at all, she wasn't so uptight anymore, she could go with the flow. She also had no issues picking a fight if someone pissed her off. Feeling like she was being watched, she looked around and saw absolutely no one, but that didn't mean she was alone. Followers who were strong enough could turn themselves into shadows and remain unseen for days. The moon was dark, none of its light graced the skies tonight, and wouldn't for another two days, but it didn't bother her. She had survived Nefandus, helped destroy the Atrox, survived an attack from one of the inner circle, and escaped with her life and more power: the power of Pandora.

Energy flowed through her, waiting to see what was watching her. From the corner of her eye she saw someone move and she turned to see Michael. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, she turned and tried to not get defensive. His dark hair had grown back out and had a curl to it again, his tan was perfect as ever and he looked like he had been working out more. But then she hadn't seen him in a few weeks so he could be the same and she wouldn't have been able to tell. "Hey, what's up?"

"Someone said that you wanted to talk to me." His rich voice sent shivers through her body, but she wasn't going to let him see that. She wasn't his anymore, and she didn't want to be anymore either. She had a new boyfriend, someone most people thought she'd never go for. She was dating a follower, Tymmie. He had once seemed repulsive and disgusting, but that was when she was uptight and a goddess, but now she wasn't uptight and somehow still a goddess even though she was seventeen. The one thing she still didn't like was that he worked for Catty's dad, but she was working on him. If anything, she'd get him back to being a normal follower.

"Nope, I'm waiting for someone else."

"Who," He was close enough to her that she could smell him, a scent that once made her weak at the knees, but now she didn't care much for it.

"And since when is that any of your business, Michael? I'm pretty sure you said you were 'done with me'." Tilting her head to the side, "but _if_ you _must_ know I'm waiting for my _new_ boyfriend." The words were harsher than meant, but she actually liked the pain that registered in his eyes. "Who told you I was waiting for you here?"

"Jimena…"

"I don't even talk to her anymore, taken different roads and all that." She waved her hands in a dismissively manner. "But even _if _I was waiting for you here, I doubt you would have actually come." Sitting down on the sand, she took her flats off and let her perfectly manicured feet dig into the sand, enjoying the feel of the water rushing over them. Michael was still there waiting for her to say something, or wanting to say something but not sure how to say it. She'd wait to see which one it was. If he was waiting on her he was out of luck.

"Am I interrupting something?" Vanessa's head jerked behind her, and smiled. Tymmie was wearing all black, his tattoo that said Atrox on it was barely visible through his now growing back hair. He looked over at Michael who scowled, realizing who Vanessa was now dating.

"Hey baby, you're late as usual. Someone told _Michael_ that I was waiting here for _him._" Tymmie laughed and looked over at Michael, malice in his eyes and smile. "I made sure to tell him that they were wrong." Tymmie walked over to Vanessa and helped her get up, admiring what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans and a black tank top, a leather jacket was on the ground next to her.

Before she knew what was happening Tymmie was holding her close and was reciting a poem that she guessed he wrote or was just making up:

_Oh gorgeous goddess sitting in the setting sun, could you truly be mine?_

_Oh beautiful goddess of the moon, are you truly real standing before me?_

_Oh goddess of love, you are a masterpiece of art_

_Your hair so soft and golden like the sun above_

_Your blue eyes so clear like the open sky _

_Skin so soft that it puts silk to shame_

_Oh goddess bless me with your power, your blessings, your love_

_Oh beautiful goddess of the moon, please do not leave me alone_

Vanessa did her best not to laugh, but Tymmie was probably just laying it on thick since Michael was here, but she had noticed his tendency to write poems about her. Michael was fuming and started to walk away. "You are so beautiful Vanessa."

"I'll take your word for it." Tymmie laughed, Michael now well gone. "So what was that poem for? I know an impromptu when I hear it."

" It was either that or I would have just given you a really long wet kiss in front of your ex." Vanessa laughed now, "I have to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

"The prince is back, but his goddess is not." Vanessa paused, Stanton was back but Serena wasn't? "They broke up apparently while they were both in Nefandus. Also…"

"What?" Vanessa asked, having a feeling she would have to get defensive and ready for a fight. She still had her energy ready if she did.

"Cassandra is back… and I'm leaving you."

"Just like that, some follower chick comes back and I'm old news? That's bullshit and you know it."

"Vanessa, now don't do this. Adamantis has been watching me and I know he wants me to bring you over. I'm doing this for _your _own good."

"_MY OWN GOOD?! _You act like I can't take care of myself! I've _fought_ him and WON! So don't even play this, I'm tired of games Tymmie. I am willing to let you do what is necessary as a follower and change people over but you can not use Adamantis as an excuse for leaving me. Just say it you want to date a follower, and it will be all good, but DO NOT say you are leaving me for my safety!"

Tymmie just looked down at Vanessa, shocked at her anger, he had seen it directed at many, him included, but not with this much passion. It reminded him why he liked her in the first place, ever since he met her at Planet Bang when she was fifteen. Reaching out to touch her, she backed up and took a defensive stance, "touch me and you're going to go flying."

"Vanessa…"

"Goodbye Tymmie, good luck being a douche bag." Turning and grabbing her shoes she walked off and used her gift of invisibility. He actually looked sad but she didn't feel bad about it. She had gotten better at break ups. She had Michael, Toby, Hector, and now Tymmie on her exes list. Only one was a normal human, and that was Michael.

~*~

Walking down Sunset Boulevard, Vanessa thought she was being followed again, and wouldn't put it past Tymmie to try and get even. Spying the Dungeon, she thought it risky, but decided to go in anyway. She really didn't care if it was always infested with followers, she had done even more stupid things before. Walking in she came face to face with Yvonne. She had been pretty once, and she was still but in a more dangerous way.

Glaring at Vanessa she spat at her, "what are you doing here Goddess."

"Rumor has it Stanton's back, thought I'd come by and see what's up." Yvonne paused, apparently his return wasn't common knowledge or she didn't think Vanessa would have heard that he was back. "So is he here or should I come back at a later time?"

"Don't come back, and he's not here." Followers were circling around Vanessa and Yvonne, but she didn't care. Smiling at Yvonne, Vanessa gave her a kiss and left, howls and cheers from male followers and humans chorused from the bar. Yvonne's face was furious, but Vanessa was already out the door before she could react, but she heard her scream 'fucking goddess' as the door shut behind her. The old Vanessa wouldn't have ever thought of doing something like that. Looking around, Vanessa spied out Yvonne's car and shattered the window with a brick sitting next to the door to the Dungeon and walked off smiling and whistling. No one would report her around here, followers hated cops anyway, but she did expect to have someone come get even with her. She was already looking forward to it.

~*~

Walking around aimlessly for hours, Vanessa thought she was being watched again, and this time she stopped and looked around, as if she was looking for traffic or onlookers. When she turned around and saw blue eyes looking back at her she screamed and jumped backwards, energy flaring, making the person who was behind her laugh hard. Stanton was wearing all black, his blonde hair a mess from the wind, and his crisp blue eyes watching her with laughter.

"I hear you were looking for me?"

"And if I was?"

"Then I wouldn't have expected you to react like that when I popped up behind you."

"Materializing right behind someone when they're edgy will get anyone to jump and scream." Vanessa laughed, "So why are you back without Serena?"

"She went to Hecate, and after she was gone Nefandus just didn't feel right anymore, so I came back." Stanton leaned back on a dark blue 2009 Audi TT. "So why are you looking for me?"

"No reason, just bored and heard you were back. Wanted to see if it was true or not." Stanton frowned.

"That's all?"

"What were you expecting me to confess my undying love and desire for you and beg you to date me?"

"And what if I did?"

"I'd say you need to get checked in the head, because you might have got hit, hard." That got him to laugh and Vanessa joined him. "So where you heading?"

"Nowhere, just drifting around town, discovered a little bit of what you've been doing since you got back."

"What you mean my break-ups and hook-up?"

"That and some other things, such as being more, well not-very-much-like-Vanessa things you've been up to like starting fights and throwing a brick through Yvonne's windshield and giving her a kiss in front of everyone at the Dungeon."

"Those last two were just done because of how I felt at the moment."

"Well Yvonne is very… riled up."

"Good for her, I'll be on the lookout for her if she wants to pick a fight with me." Leaning on the car next to Stanton, Vanessa had the sudden urge to break in and jack it. Stanton, catching the thought laughed and shook his head.

"Have you become that much of a bad girl?"

"You like it and you know it." That made Stanton laugh harder and nearly choke. Digging through her purse, Vanessa found the tools she made to break into houses and cars and had Stanton move so she could work with the streetlight. When the lock popped and the alarm remained silent, she got in and worked on the ignition, Stanton already in the passenger seat. The car came to life and she closed the door and sped off from where it was parked. Music killed the silence, heavy metal guitar solos sent shivers down Vanessa's spine, making her drive faster and way over the speed limit.

Stanton watched her in silence, amazed by this new dangerous Vanessa. She had seriously just broke into a car, got it started, and drove off without setting an alarm or having anyone notice. "So why did you date Tymmie."

"Why not date him? It's not like we were serious, and it only lasted a few weeks." Stanton grabbed the 'oh-shit' handle as Vanessa took a hard left turn in a red light, almost causing a wreck.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Why? Not like we'll be hurt, you're Immortal and can turn into a shadow and I can turn invisible at a split second."

"Still, this isn't our car."

"Exactly," Vanessa sped up.

"What are you planning?" Stanton looked at her, her mind blocked.

"Head on collision with a wall, get out if the car two seconds before it makes impact, it's a rush I promise you." She was up to one-forty and the max speed for the car was only one-seventy, and the wall she was planning to hit was just up ahead. "Get ready." Stanton looked at the speedometer again and saw it was at one sixty-five. Before he knew it she was gone and he followed suit, watching the car speed ahead of them as they both went through open windows, the explosion gigantic.

"Guess it had NOS in it." Stanton looked over at her, "well either that or it had more gas in it than I guessed, I didn't check. But my bet is the NOS, the fire was blue for a second."

"Where did you learn so much about cars?"

"I used to hang out with Jimena didn't I?" She had a point, Jimena used to steal cars all the time when she was ganged up, before she knew she was a daughter, but now she was the new guardian mother and was really uptight about breaking any sort of rules that might get the girls into trouble. "So what do you want to do now?"

"How about we go get something to eat?"


	2. New Girls on the Block

A/N: I don't own anything related to Daughters of the Moon, but I do own Laleyna, Megan, Shellie, and Tetra.

Chapter 2: New girls on the block

Stanton and Vanessa walked into Pinks and ordered their hotdogs and drinks and found a place to sit. "So when did you become such a dare-devil?"

"When I got my abilities back, the day after I lost them, I woke up and my body was gone. My mom had come in to check on me and thought I was already gone for the day, when she left I got myself back together and got myself ready for the day and came in through the front door. Stanton was shaking his head, laughing. "What?"

"You've changed so much from when you were dating Michael, almost seems like being a daughter was a bad influence on you."

"No, being in Nefandus was, I was uptight as hell when I was a good goddess, now I'm just well me." The air suddenly felt charged and Vanessa and Stanton tensed up. "What was that?"

"It almost felt like Serena…" That was what Serena felt like, holy shit. As if on cue, a girl walked over, but she didn't look like Serena in the least. Her hair was down to her knees, nearly white blonde, tanned, and was wearing an amulet. "It's one of the new goddesses."

"Wanna fuck with her?" Stanton looked over at Vanessa who was dead serious. Grinning they went over to say hi to the new girl. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, a denim mini-skirt, and black ballet flats. Her wrists were covered in silver bangle bracelets, and her ears were adorned with giant silver hoop earrings. "Hey cute necklace," Vanessa said, her voice harsh. The girl turned and noticed it was starting to glow and she took a step back.

"Uh thanks."

"I used to have one just like it, lost it a while back though. Can you refresh my silly little self on where to buy one?"

"I…I don't know, it was given to me at birth."

"Oh well damn, that's no good." Stanton said from behind her. "Because see, she needs one so she can protect herself from people like me." Grabbing the amulet, the scent of burning flesh filled the air, and he removed his hand and showed it to the girl, who ran off screaming, causing the older goddess and the follower to laugh. "Fear, damn it feels good."

"I bet it does for you, I just got off seeing her face when she saw your hand." The mark from the amulet was already disappearing, healing over. "She'll be likely to go to Jimena and tell her what happened, fifty bucks says I get a phone call bitching because I scared the poor girl."

"You're on."

They were still sitting at Pinks when the door opened and Stanton's head jerked up to see the girl from before with three others. All wore the moon amulet. One girl wore her black hair in a messy bun that had stray hairs hanging in her emerald green eyes that seemed to look through everything and held all the secrets of the world. "Mind reader." Stanton nodded. The telepath wore a little black sweater dress with long sleeves that came down to her knees with black leggings and boots, and her nails were painted a wicked red that matched her eye shadow.

Next to her stood two girls with short brown hair that grazed their shoulders, but one had blue and pink streaks to add more life to the dull color. The one without the streaks wore a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots that looked like they've been used a lot. The one with streaks wore a baby blue t-shirt with a denim mini with cowboy boots that looked brand new. Both girls had large dark brown eyes that looked like special dark chocolate. The first girl pointed to Stanton and Vanessa and walked over, confident and unknowing what they were up against. _Fools, _Vanessa thought_, we could actually kind of do that when we first met Stanton, back when he was just an Immortal_.

"What's the big deal scaring Shellie like that, eh? So not cool guys, apologize now!" The girl with the green eyes said, her stance somewhat threatening. Stanton looked at Vanessa who shook her head and stood up next to the girls.

"_Tu es dea, filia lunae_, it's only natural for _him_ to want to scare the living shit out of all of you." Vanessa said and the door opened again, and Stanton dug for his wallet. Jimena had just walked in, her long black hair messed up from the wind. She wore a pair of black jeans, black heels, and a low cut red shirt. Her Medusa amulet hung around her neck proudly.

"Here's your fifty." Vanessa took the cash and pocketed it. "Long time no see Jimena."

"What are you doing here Stanton, Vanessa?"

"We were here eating then well these poor little pathetic goddesses walked in and wanted to pick a fight." Stanton said and the girl with the green eyes stared at him, her pupils dialated, ready to attack.

"Tetra, don't. You don't know what you're dealing with when it comes to him. Vanessa what are you doing with him?"

"Does it matter? I'm not a daughter anymore and he _can't_ hurt me thanks to my oh so kind heart from way back when." Jimena growled.

"You shouldn't remember that…"

"Yea and I shouldn't be able to do this." Vanessa seprated her molecules and became just specs of dust in the air, causing Jimena to nearly have a heart attack. Stanton just laughed and disappeared into shadows.

"Tetra, Shellie, Megan, Layna… you four are very lucky." Jimena's voice was shaky, and so was she. Stanton and Vanessa just waited under the table watching. "That man was the Prince of the Night, don't EVER pick a fight with him around again do you hear me!" The girls all shrunk back from Jimena.

"And the girl," Pink and Blue said.

"Vanessa Cleveland… I went to school with her, fought followers by her side, partied and danced at the same places with her, called her one of my best friends… But rumor has been going around that she's been breaking laws, both human and divine. I don't want to believe it, because she always considered Stanton a friend since he was dating… a friend of ours… but the way she acted towards you guys… it makes me wonder."

"Perhaps we should go back to your apartment and talk about this where people can't hear?" One of the brunettes said. Jimena nodded.

"Good thinking, Laleyna." Slowly, Jimena walked away, her eyes showing all the thoughts racing through her head at a million miles per hour. Slowly the four girls followed their mentor and got in the very recognizable baby blue '81 Oldsmobile. When they were gone Stanton and Vanessa materialized back in their seats, not caring who saw. Who would believe it anyway?

"Tetra is the mind reader of the group and has good potential. Shellie has telekinesis but no where near as strong as Tianna. Laleyna, the girl with the streaks, has the ability to stop time for a few moments, not go back or forth but actually stop it. And the other girl, Megan, she's got the ability to turn into an animal."

"That's a new one for me." Stanton nodded in agreement, he had actually only run across one other person who could do that and that was one of the Sons of the Dark, Samuel Reardon. Vanessa looked over at Stanton who looked like he was lost in thought, but shook him from her thoughts and went back to thinking of the new daughters, wondering what kind of trials they would come across, would any of them fall for a follower or be titled _lecta_? Are any of them a daughter of a different goddess and don't really belong to Selene? Is there another girl who can possibly bring forth the Final Eclipse?

"The only way to find out the answer to your questions is to wait and see Vanessa." She glared over at him and he laughed, then calmed. "Shellie is back." Both of them turned towards the door and stared at the blonde goddess, her eyes raging. Before either of them knew what was going on all of the stuff on their table went everywhere, as did the table. People turned to see what was going on, the table was bolted onto the floor and now it was outside of a window, Vanessa and Stanton were covered in food and the goddess was smiling. Seconds later Jimena was back inside and dragging the girl out but it was already too late, Stanton had her locked in is gaze and she was glassy eyed. She was his.

Glancing down at her food covered clothes she growled and went off to the rest room, letting Stanton handle the goddesses, it was his job anyway. Seconds after she was in the restroom Jimena came in wide eyes, out of breath, and furious.

"What did he do to her!"

"He did what followers do." Getting a bunch of paper towels, Vanessa started cleaning herself off, thankful that the clothes she was wearing weren't all that expensive. "Don't be surprised if she loses hope and becomes a follower, from what I got from Stanton's old victems he was very seductive when he was just an immortal. I can't even begin to imagine how he is as the Prince."

"Vanessa!" She looked over at the mentor of the goddesses and laughed, "what is wrong with your? I've seen you with Tymmie, lips locked and everything. Now you're talking about Stanton and how seductive he used to be and wondering what he is like now. Vanessa you're corrupted!"

"Even if I am, what does it matter? I'm not a daughter, just a girl with the ability to turn invisible at will." Jimena frowned, sorry for her friend, or someone who was once. "I'll catch you later Jimena, I gotta go."

"Where's Serena?"

"Don't know, Stanton said she went to Hecate." With that Vanessa went out the door and saw Shellie sitting down with a glass of water that was untouched, Stanton was nowhere to be seen. Walking out, she found Stanton leaning against his car. The black metal gleamed in the L.A. sunshine, and was probably felt like a sweatshop inside. He was also talking to someone, a girl with black hair, and even from the back Vanessa recognized Serena. As if on cue, Serena turned around and smiled, her bright green eyes as penetrating as ever, as if they could see the very soul of someone. She was wearing distressed jeans with fishnets sewn into the holes, a white wife beater with graffiti all over it under a fishnet shirt. Her black hair was tipped with purple dye and her nails were painted the same color as the dye in her hair. She was always the goddess who took the most chances just by dating Stanton.

"Long time no see Vanessa."

"Same to you." The two girls gave each other a hug and stopped when Jimena came outside. Serena instantly went into a defensive stance and her pupils dilated. Shellie was clinging onto Jimena for dear life, too scared to be aware of the fight that was possibly about to happen.

"_¿_Serena,_ Qué pasa?_" Serena's eyes went black, all black. "Serena?" Before anyone knew what happened Vanessa went flying from a psychic attack, and Serena looked normal again. Hitting her head on the concrete, she felt blood trickle down her neck and back. Stanton stood dumbfounded and looked at Serena.

"What the hell was that for?" Vanessa shouted and Serena grinned.

"Felt like it, I'm not much for rules anymore, Hecate is all for girls being bad and using their powers if they have them." Suddenly the wind started to blow and started to make a vortex around Serena, "every woman has the power to control the wind, but most do not know it and lets it die down to a small breeze, if even that. I have embraced the ability and now I can make storms of many sorts, tornados, hurricanes, typhoons, anything that involves wind."

"Serena, that's crazy… I like it!" Vanessa started to laugh, and Serena looked confused. "I can only imagine what it must feel like to be able to do that, but I'd hate to be caught in your storms when I'm invisible if you get my drift."

"It would kill you." Vanessa nodded and Serena looked back over at Jimena and grinned at Shellie. "So this is one of your girls? She is pathetic and gets mad over petty things."

"She'd be able to beat you, Serena, if Stanton hadn't mind locked her." Serena cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Stanton who shrugged.

"None of my business what he does anymore, we broke up, for good this time. But a little telekinesis doesn't scare me, especially since she's no where near Tianna's level, and never will be. Though some day I do want to have a run in with that girl Tetra, she's got fire in her."

"Serena Killing-" Jimena went silent and her eyes glazed over, Serena was glaring at her. Smiling suddenly at Vanessa then at Stanton, she walked off, Jimena still dazed.

"And I thought you got scary." Vanessa muttered.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing her a lot." Stanton said, and by the sound of his voice it seemed like he didn't look forward to it. "You okay?"

"Yea, I heal fast, almost like an Immortal follower."

~*~

Stanton drove Vanessa to the hospital to get her head checked, and by the time they got over there the bleeding had stopped and the doctor only found blood but no injury, as if it wasn't her blood. Stanton looked at Vanessa and realized she wasn't lying; she did heal just like an Immortal. Vanessa was sitting in the passenger seat because he was somewhat worried she would be tempted to total his car too. Curling up in the seat Vanessa drifted off to sleep, it was almost noon and he had no idea when she had slept last.

She said she still lived with her mom, so he drove over to her place, made sure her mom wasn't in and carried Vanessa to bed. Her room had gone through many phases, once it was all pillows and girly, then it went a little more edgy when she got into Michael's band but now… it had changed drastically. Her walls were painted a dark blue that matched her bedspread, the pillows were all either black or blue, except for one that was red velvet and had _GODDESS_ written in gold. He actually paused when he saw it, she had kept the pillow he gave her years ago, and it looked like she used it a lot. The blonde goddess was sleeping deeply, and he looked around her room. She had replaced the old analog clock she used to have for a digital, most likely because she had been dating Tymmie. Had he come in here at night to check on her, to make sure she was okay? Before he got too curious he disappeared and left her to sleep in silence.

~*~

A/N: Sooo yea if yall have any Ideas on things I could add to the story let me know, I still have some ideas but if I could get some help that would be A-fucking-mazing. Also before I put up the next chapter I would like some good reviews!


	3. Tetra

A/N: I don't own anything related to Daughters of the Moon, but I do own Laleyna, Megan, Shellie, and Tetra.

Chapter 3: Tetra

Vanessa woke up in her room, a note from Stanton lay next to her saying he had some stuff to go do and since she fell asleep he brought her home. Sitting up she looked at her clock, it said it was after two in the morning. Getting up she changed out of the clothes she had worn the night before and took a shower. The week before she had done something no one thought she could have pulled off; she went into hot topic and got clothes from there. She picked out the Tripp black zip garter pleated mini skirt with the strapless red vinyl corset with two silver zippers up the front she got the same day. The boots she picked out were to die for, four inch platform heals that were knee high and black leather. Grabbing her flat iron for her hair she got her hair to where it was perfectly straight. Her make-up was black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black lip-stick. A knock on her window almost made her jump but instead she turned and saw Stanton. Getting up she let him in. He wore his usual black jeans, black shirt, and black boots.

"Damn Vanessa, you going Gothic or something?" Vanessa tilted her head to the side, and smiled, the black lipstick making her white teeth stick out even more.

"Should I change?"

"No, no, no, no… it's just damn." Vanessa laughed and grabbed her Tripp trench coat and slid it on. "So why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm gunna go pick on Yvonne till she gets to wanting to fight me. Wanna come?" Stanton just stared at her, she knew she looked good, there was no denying it. "Well?"

"I was heading that way anyway; need to talk to Yvonne about her followers."

"Great."

~*~

The Dungeon was packed with followers, as usual. Yvonne was sitting at the bar flirting/seducing a new victim. She wore a sheer blue dress over a black bra and thong, with a pair of high heels. She paused mid-sentence and looked over at the door where Stanton and Vanessa stood, and her eyes filled with hate. Working their way across the dance floor Stanton and Vanessa stopped right by her. Vanessa turned to the boy who was sitting next to the Immortal and smiled, "Sorry but we need to borrow her for a minute." The boy nodded, he couldn't be more than seventeen.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Vanessa."

"But you will go with me." Stanton said, his voice was as dark and dangerous as it could get and made Yvonne get up and start following him. _Stay here with the boy,_ Stanton's voice whispered across Vanessa's mind and she sat down where Yvonne had been.

"So are you a friend of Yvonne?" Vanessa looked over at the boy, he looked too young, even if he was seventeen. Even now Michael looked too young, not enough experience, not enough danger in his life. If she could she'd probably date a follower again, or if they were still alive one of the Sons of the Dark.

"No, I'm just a friend of a friend." The boy leaned up closer to her, his face inches from hers.

"Back the fuck up now." A low voice said from behind Vanessa. Turning around she came face to face with Tymmie and Karyl. The boy obeyed. "Vanessa, baby, what are you doing here?"

"Baby? Excuse me but I'm pretty sure you don't have the right to call me pet names anymore Tymmie. Last night, on the beach remember?" Tymmie froze, his eyes angry.

"Nessa, I wasn't at the beach last night, I called you and told you I had business to deal with."

"Bull shit." He was getting nervous now. Vanessa stood up. "You came to the beach, did your usual act of being sweet and caring but then you decided that things were 'too dangerous' and left me for 'my own good'."

"Sound's like something you'd do man." Karyl said snickering. "So that puts Vanessa back on the singles listing, so how bout you and me go grab some dinner sweetheart?"

"I'd rather fuck a regulator in its true form." Choruses of burns, denied, and ouch's echoed through the club and Stanton came back out with Yvonne, wondering what was going on. "So why don't you two losers go find a corner and play fuck-yo-self." Getting off the stool, Vanessa looked at Tymmie and blanked her mind two seconds before she kicked him in the crotch and left the club by separating molecules. The follower was on the ground holding himself, trying not to shed tears.

Shrugging, Yvonne and Stanton went back into the back of the club to finish business, so Vanessa went outside. Strolling until she found Yvonne's car again, she decided she'd really fuck with the bitch. Breaking into the car was simple, and so was getting it started. The only real reward was seeing the followers who were standing outside go and find Yvonne to tell her some blonde just stole her car. Yvonne drove a beautiful crimson 2009 Scion tC sports coupe, probably a gift from some guy she mind-raped. Three blocks and she was already to one-ten, and a building was coming up fast. When she got to one thirty-five she disappeared from the car and watched the explosion. Groups of people were showing up, Yvonne among them. She was kicking and screaming like a mad-woman and Stanton was just laughing, and so was Tymmie. He knew about Vanessa's love for wrecking cars that looked expensive.

"Where is that bitch at! I'm going to fucking kill her!"

"She heals like an Immortal Yvonne, it's not likely you could." Stanton said and Tymmie nodded. "How would you know that?"

"On our first date she wandered off and got into a fight with a group of gangsters and got slashed on the arm with a knife, pretty deep wound, but the wound closed up almost instantly and got all of her attackers running. It didn't help that she sent a wave of energy that was filled by death magic towards them and killed the first three it touched."

"Aww are you guys talking about me again?" The ghostly whisper of Vanessa's voice came across the air as she materialized in front of the raging inferno. The second she was completely solid Yvonne came up and hit her in the jaw from Vanessa's blind side. Before she hit the ground, Vanessa separated her molecules and drifted over to Stanton as a glowing gold dust cloud. "You're a fucking chicken shit; coming at me from my blind side. If you want to fight then do it, like an adult."

Yvonne glared at Vanessa, then disappeared in the darkness, which pissed Vanessa off even more. Sensing this, Stanton put his hand on her shoulder and kept her from chasing down the female follower, for a second. What really stopped her was that Tetra was standing down the street staring right at her. Brushing Stanton off, Vanessa stared down at the girl, as if daring her to do something. Tetra wore a pleated black and red lace skirt that was obviously Tripp with a matching black and red lace corset that was also Tripp. Her boots were over the knee, real leather, laced up the front, and around four inches of heel. Vanessa wanted the boots, she knew where to get the rest.

Tetra looked Vanessa straight in the eyes then looked away fast, as if scared. Confused, Vanessa walked over to Tetra, to see what was going on, keeping her mind locked shut to avoid any attacks. When just a few paces from the girl, Vanessa stopped, letting the mind reader have her space. "What are you doing here goddess? Don't you know this is follower territory?"

She nodded then looked up, her eyes as captivating as Serena's used to be. "I'm waiting for someone; she said to meet him here."

"Oh really," Stanton's voice said from behind Vanessa, "who are you waiting for? I can go find her."

"I…I can't remember her name. All I remember is she said to meet her down towards the dungeon…" _Is she stupid or entranced?_ Stanton caught Vanessa's thought and held up two fingers, she was brainwashed by a follower. Stanton looked over at the girl and Vanessa had the slightest feeling that he was looking for who got her. When he pulled back his expression was full of shock.

"Who was it?"

"Cassandra… Tymmie said she was back, but I wasn't aware that she was a follower again." Looking at the goddess, Vanessa knew exactly how Cassandra got the glory of being a follower back, she seduced a goddess.

"The seduction of a goddess is rewarded with Immortality though…" Stanton's eyes widened and looked at Vanessa as if he had forgotten that detail and looked at Tetra again, she was scared, obviously. _Take her home Vanessa, if she becomes a follower brownie for me, if she doesn't brownie for the goddesses. Just make sure she doesn't kill herself._ Vanessa nodded and took the girl by the shoulder and separated their molecules, heading to Vanessa's house.

~*~

The goddess sat in the corner of Vanessa's room, her face illuminated by candle light, but not the normal kind. Lighting the candles with magic, the flames glowed with violet light, making the room look like it was lit up with black lights. _The medieval kind anyway,_ Vanessa thought. Looking over at Tetra, she wasn't sure what to do, support the goddesses or the followers. She didn't even take another second to question herself when she made up her mind: she'd support the followers. The goddesses were following Jimena, and even though she was just doing her job, she grinded on Vanessa's nerves.

Stanton materialized beside Vanessa, looking down at the goddess on the floor. She looked lost, confused, and hurt, just like anyone else who had their hope stolen from them. The moon amulet around her neck was glowing, Vanessa bent down and took it from the goddess neck, making it glow brighter and burned Vanessa's hand. Dropping it, the silvery stone turned black the second it hit the ground.

Tetra looked up at Vanessa and Stanton, the emotions that were in her eyes moments before were intensified and anger joined them now. "Why did you take that from me, and why did it turn black?"

"Those things annoy me now," Vanessa said, "And as for the black thing, I don't know, I've only seen that happen it is touched by something purely evil…" Vanessa and Stanton looked over at each other then back at the goddess.

"If I remember Vanessa, you did bring forth the Final Eclipse for a little while, and accepted the magic of Pandora. It is not inconceivable to think you might be dark, but pure evil, I doubt that." Vanessa looked over at her mirror, mind blocked, and let past memories flow through her mind. Things she had done after getting her powers back, sure she had gotten into fights, became a thief, an adrenaline junkie, and a supporter of followers, but surely that wouldn't make her evil. _Nefandus, that's where it all changed, where I changed._

_~*~_

_A/N ok ok i know not my best chapter but i was half asleep when i wrote it, remember ideas are welcome just PM me with em, or leave them in reviews! next chapter will be coming soon._


	4. His World

_A/N: I don't own anything relating to daughters of the moon, that is Lynne Ewing's work. I do own Tetra, Laleyna, Shellie, and Megan_

_Chapter 4: His World_

_Vanessa lay in her bed, the goddess Tetra slept next to her, shivering non-stop. The candles would continue to burn for hours since they were lit by magic and gave off little heat making the wax melt slower. Stanton had left after she swore to him that the goddess would not be found by either Cassandra or Jimena. He had nodded and left through the window to find out what was going through the outcast's mind, or Vanessa guessed, the immortals mind. Sitting up Vanessa walked down the hall to her mother's room of clothes that she sewed for the movies and scanned through the dresses. She found one made of leather, it had slits from the top to the bottom laced in corset style. Vanessa held it up to herself and found it would barely cover her thighs. Looking around she found some leather boots with five inch heals that matched perfectly and took them to her room. She was low on cash and knew an easy way to make some money. She'd go to Heaven's Ballroom. Slipping out of the clothes she was wearing she slid into the dress and boots, and put on some red eye shadow, liquid black eyeliner so she could do wings, and a dark red lipstick. Looking at her hair she noticed some of her natural texture was back but she didn't care, she still looked good. _

_"Vanessa…" Turning, Vanessa looked back at the goddess on her bed and cocked her head to the side, "where are you going?"_

_"Make some quick cash."_

_"Mind if I come?" Tetra sat up, she had thought the girl had been asleep but apparently she'd just had her eyes closed because she didn't sound tired at all. "Please, I don't want to be alone right now." Vanessa considered it. Going to Heaven's Ballroom alone had never been a good idea, last time she did that she got caught up with a Moon Demon named Hector, she didn't need a repeat of that episode. The tattoo from the fire she touched when she met him the first time still graced her arms, along with the tattoo Maggie gave her to counteract the magic of Hector's fire. _

_"Sure, I'll show you where the clothes are." Tetra nodded and stood up, she was walking around just fine now, not tripping or anything. She looked normal now. "You okay?"_

_"I will be later, I know what happened to me now…" Tetra looked through the clothes and picked out a silky red dress that was just as short as the one Vanessa had on. "That bitch is going to pay for what she did to me." Vanessa looked over at Tetra and gave a very confused look to the goddess, __no, fallen goddess.__ Vanessa could see it in Tetra's eyes, the hunger that followers get. __That's why she looks fine now, she's turned…__ Sliding into the dress, Tetra kept her boots that Vanessa had tried very hard not to steal, __very hard. "__Where are we going anyway? I never took you for a girl who…"_

"Dance for dollars place called Heaven's ballroom. Basically we just dance with guys for money, nothing more. It's decent pay, we're just dates for the night." Tetra nodded, not many people knew about Heaven's Ballroom, but Vanessa remembered one night when there was a bunch of protesters outside of it when Hector had been kidnapping friends of Jimena to get the goddesses to come out to play. Vanessa had nearly become his wife just to save her friends and the friends of her friend.

"We'll meet up there okay?"

"Gotcha," Vanessa separated her molecules and watched Tetra go to do her make-up as she went out the window.

~*~

When Vanessa materialized in the alley next to the ballroom, she ran right into Stanton. He hadn't been there a second before so he must have followed her, or been here hunting. He was wearing black Tripp pants with black straps and chains with a black T-shirt and boots. Staring down at Vanessa he looked very closely at her wardrobe and noticed that she was wearing a thong, making the goddess blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Gunna make some money and cause some trouble if the guy pisses me off." Stanton cocked his eyebrow up and smiled at Vanessa.

"Why go dance with old guys when you could dance with me?" A seductive smile crossed Stanton's face and Vanessa did her best not to give in at that moment. _Smartass comment, what's a good smartass comment._

One came to her, "You're calling _them_ old, Stanton you have several centuries on them." Stanton laughed and so did Vanessa. Stanton had been alive since the thirteenth century; they were now in the twenty first. He had no right to go calling the senior citizens _old_.

"So you're just going to brush off my invitation like that? Perhaps I am not _old looking_ enough for you." Vanessa's eyes turned into slits as she glared up at Stanton, and put her hands on her hips in a daring pose. "Well?"

"You got a place in mind?"

"Yea, I do." Vanessa looked at Stanton shocked then watched Tetra materialize next to her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, but Stanton wants to talk to me so you go have fun here, if there's any cute guys feel free to get them to dance with you. They're not as perverted as the geezers." Vanessa smiled and walked with Stanton out of the alley, and the moment they turned the corner, he turned them both to shadows.

~*~

Vanessa recognized the spot he brought her to. It was the bluff that he had shown Serena the cold fire the first time. He led her over to the cliff and Vanessa saw there was a blanket set out with candles and what smelled like authentic Italian food. Looking over at Stanton her jaw dropped and he smiled as he helped her sit down. _It's a date! Oh my god he brought me out here for a date!_

"And if I did?" Vanessa blushed and Stanton brought out the food from the basket he hid behind one of the rocks. Breadsticks and cheese manicotti were laid out and he brought out a bottle of red wine that looked like it had a few years on it, with some crystal glasses. "Just so you know; I've never done this for anyone."

"Not even Serena?" He shook his head, "why?"

"With her, I was always afraid that I'd lose my control and just change her, you're safe from that threat so I can actually treat you like a goddess should be treated, or worshipped is better choice of wording." Stanton looked up at her, his clear blue eyes penetrating her mind and looked as if he could see her soul. When the food was set out, Stanton brought out an iPod and speakers, which surprisingly had some slow songs on it. Vanessa could feel that her face was red.

Stanton served Vanessa, first he poured her wine, then gave her a breadstick and a couple manicotti. The smells made Vanessa's mouth water. "I cooked all this myself by the way. It was not an easy thing to accomplish but I managed."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to break into someone's kitchen." Vanessa laughed and he smiled at her. Serena had been so lucky, Vanessa had no idea why her friend had left him and gone to Hekate, who was not known for liking men. In fact, she hated them. "It was her choice. I admit, I was upset at first but she was happy with the dark goddess so I never said anything, I just helped her get back to this world so she could follow the moons patterns."

"Oh," Vanessa looked up at the night sky, stars lit up the heavens but it was the second night of the dark moon, both Stanton and Serena were at their strongest, but Vanessa was unaffected either way. Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold came over the speakers and Vanessa noticed Stanton was actually singing along with the lyrics, but was looking at her, making her blush even more. A loud snap got both of their attentions and Stanton was up in an instant, ready to attack. Through the woods, a shadow appeared and Serena materialized, "fuck…"

"Serena what are you doing here?" Stanton's voice was low, and angry. Vanessa's eye twitched. This was her second dinner with an awesome guy that had been intruded on. Last time it was Tymmie, Stanton, Karyl, and Cassandra. This time it was Serena. (Guess which one pissed her off more.)

"Came to let you know Cassandra is looking for you, wanting to gloat that she's seduced a goddess, and also Jimena is on the war path looking for Tetra. If you know where she is you better warn her if she wants to stay a follower." Serena looked at Vanessa and the dinner set up for her. "Funny, I never got a dinner."

"Guess we know who he likes more then, don't we?" Vanessa said and Serena glared. Stanton looked at Serena to Vanessa, and took a step back. "Plus you left him, I don't see why it matters to you if he makes me a candle lit dinner under the dark moon." Serena growled and the wind picked up a little, blowing the taper candles out. Vanessa looked back at them and lit them with her purple flames, they were wind resistant, then sent a wave of energy at Serena knocking her into a tree. The moan that Serena released was full of pain and she looked up at Vanessa. Serena and Vanessa had been the strongest out of their whole group, because they didn't belong to Selene. They were dark goddesses, and after a while neither gave a damn about the rules. Before Serena could get back up Vanessa sent another wave of energy and knocked Serena unconscious, then walked over to her 'once-friend'. She looked peaceful when she was out cold, but awake she was a total bitch, more than usual. Stanton came up behind her and hugged her close to him, the remake of Careless Whispers by Seether came on and she looked up at him. She had basically promised him that she would dance with him tonight, and this was the perfect song to do so. The purple flames from the candles gave a ghostly look to everything around them.

The feel of his tripp pants against her bare legs was comforting, as if this was how things were meant to be. "Maybe they were." Stanton said and smiled, "if you remember, I invited you a long time ago to join my world. I can't hurt you Vanessa, and back then I couldn't protect you, unlike I can now. I can save you from all of this," Stanton leaned down and whispered in her ear, "come to my world, come with me, be mine, Vanessa." Before she could reply he softly brushed his lips against hers, once, twice, thrice, then kissed her. The kiss was sweet and passionate, and when the kiss broke she whispered one word: yes and then everything went black, but she heard Serena's wicked laughter.

~*~

A/N: Review and ideas are welcome! I'll update soon I promise. Every time I come up with a new idea or get inspired I just get on my computer and start typing, it's starting to annoy me, lmfao.


	5. A Turn of Events

A/N: I don't own anything relating to Daughters of the Moon, credit for that goes to Lynne Ewing (bravo Ms. Ewing, Bravo) I do though, own Laleyna, Shellie, Tetra, and Megan.

Chapter 5: A Turn of Events

The three shadows materialized behind Planet Bang, each of them not sure how the impending meeting would go. The two females stared at the older male; they all had two common enemies: Stanton and Vanessa. "Where is the other one?" One of the females said, her crimson red hair like fire in the streetlights, her eyes burning with hate for one who she had once loved. They had betrayed each other multiple times, but no matter what she did to get him back she failed. She would only be able to move on from him after he was dead. Looking at the other girl with the raven hair and pure green eyes, she wondered if that was the same way she felt.

The older man shrugged, he still wore the cape that was gifted to the Cincti members back when the Atrox reigned. But it was gone and now Stanton ruled, but not as the Atrox, he was still the Prince of the Night. "I wouldn't count on Lambert showing up, Cassandra. Even though he has tried multiple times on ridding this world from the Prince, he has failed; I doubt he would succeed this time. Wouldn't you agree, Serena?"

"I'd rather he _didn't_ come, but that's just me. But in all truth, I'd rather be doing this without you too Adamantis." The dark goddess spat at the new leader of the Infindi's feet. "Cassandra and I have personal issues against each other, but we've decided to look past that because we both have the same reason why we hate Vanessa: Stanton." Serena looked over at Adamantis, "You on the other hand, hate Vanessa because she kicked your ass in Nefandus, and you hate Stanton because he is the prince and you are not, therefore he is stronger." Serena shook her head, "Followers and infinidi alike, you're all selfish and childish."

"So what are we going to do about the blonde-hair-blue-eyed duo?" Adamantis asked and Cassandra looked at him, this was the side of him that was a leader, getting right to the point, that and his brutality. You couldn't be brutal if you weren't willing to do some asshole shit, like practically sacrificing your daughter for power. Especially if that daughter is your only child.

"Serena and I have our ideas already planned out, but _you_ are going to have to do something on your own. The only reason we even thought of inviting you is because of your strength and connections." Cassandra started to examine her nails, which she had just painted black and added red tips. Her outfit was a black and red halter dress with fishnet thigh highs and black heels. Serena wore a black dress that only came up to her thighs with a long black zipper down the front that went all the way down from top to bottom, the long sleeves were held on by straps that had a chains. Her boots were knee high. Cassandra hated the fact that the goddess looked morel like a follower than she did, and Serena wasn't even a follower, she was just a dark goddess. Adamantis leaned back against the fence and looked at the dark sky, Cassandra could see he was trying to think of something.

"When is the next time we meet?" Adamantis said, still lost in thought.

"Once a week is enough," Serena said, "we can't meet too often, I have a bad feeling that if we do Followers or Regulators who are still loyal to Stanton might see us, and that's the last thing we need." The other two nodded. "Anyway I'm late for my date, so I say we meet next Saturday and see where we're at." With that Serena disappeared and that left Cassandra and Adamantis staring at each other.

~*~

Vanessa woke up in her room; her head throbbed from a major migraine. All the candles in her room were lit with a natural flame and Stanton sat on the corner of her bed reading one of her books. Peaking over his shoulder she saw that it was Guilty Pleasures by Laurell K. Hamilton. She tried to not laugh but failed, and the sound of her laughter made him turn and look at her, hiding the book. "You've already been caught, no point in hiding it." Stanton laughed and put the book back on its shelf and smiled down at her, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"A regulator came by; apparently Adamanits and the Infindi are back in town." Stanton bent down and moved a strand of hair out of Vanessa's face then kissed her on the forehead. Something in her eyes or on her face must have worried him because he quickly said, "I won't let him hurt you Vanessa, I promise."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm just wondering how much time I'll get with you." Stanton smiled and sat down next to her. "The prince has to go back to fighting the enemy, leaving his new goddess alone and worried." Stanton watched Vanessa, he had gotten somewhat used to being worried about when he was with Serena, but to be worried about by Vanessa was a whole new thing and went to a whole new level.

"I'll be fine, and if anything happens to me feel free to kick my ass to any extent you feel necessary." A knock on Vanessa's door made them both jump and Stanton disappeared. Vanessa's mom walked in and frowned.

"Well now I know where that dress went, it looks good on you Nessa." Vanessa smiled, she loved the leather dress, and had no intention of giving it back. "Do you know what happened to that red silk dress?"

"Tetra borrowed it for an office party with her mom, she said she'd give it back tomorrow, well today I guess." Ms. Cleveland nodded and looked at Vanessa, inspecting the dress. "What?"

"I still can't believe what happened between you and Michael, and then you apparently broke up with Tymmie too," her mom started, "Perhaps the guys around here just aren't for you."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"I'm thinking that we should move…" Vanessa felt her heart race, _move_ what kind of idea was that?

"Why would we move; just because I'm suddenly having bad luck with guys? That's not a reason to mo…" Vanessa's eyes widened, "You want to move because _you_ found a guy." Ms. Cleveland looked like a kid with her hand caught in a cookie jar. Vanessa was slightly happy for her mom, but to think that she'd just up and move for a guy made her wonder. "What's his name?"

"Adam Turner, he's a business man. He's also a widower, his wife apparently died about three years ago and his only child was taken into custody because his wife was a druggie or something like that." Vanessa stared at her mother curiously, she thought her mom loved L.A. and figured she'd find a local man.

"Where does he live?"

"New York, but he's in L.A. for business reasons for the week. I invited him over for dinner…" Vanessa instantly concluded her mother was insane; she invited someone who was basically a stranger into their house for _dinner_ and was just about ready to move to _New York_ to be with him! She really wished Stanton was able to help her out with this, one way or another.

"When is he getting here?"

"About an hour," Vanessa looked at the clock; it was six in the afternoon. She had slept the whole day away, _great, just great._

"I'm going to wear this you know." Vanessa's mom cringed, she probably hoped Vanessa would clean up but nope, Vanessa was going to wear the leather dress. And she couldn't stop her either.

"Fine, and please be nice, I really like him Nessie." Her mom kissed her on the forehead and left the room, and Stanton was back.

"Your mom was on a date with him last night, that's when she invited him over." Vanessa shrugged, her mom's personal life was none of her business, but something nagged at her. "What is it?

"Adam Turner… Turner was Catty's last name I guess just hearing her last name again hit's a soft spot still." In all truth, Vanessa still missed Catty, and probably would for the rest of her life. She was like a sister to her, always getting her in trouble and making her loosen up a little bit. _Hell if it hadn't been for Catty who knows where I'd be now_, Vanessa thought as she sat up, her head still throbbing. "What happened at the bluff?"

"Serena attacked you; I don't think she liked you throwing her against a tree." Stanton grabbed one of the brushes off of Vanessa's counter and started brushing her hair, ridding it of the tangles. "I thought it was funny, you attacking her. I figured it was payback for the incident at Pinks." Vanessa shook her head.

"No she ruined our night."

"Oh." Stanton stopped brushing her hair and laid a soft kiss on the goddess' shoulder and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "I love you Vanessa."

~*~

Vanessa asked her mom if she could invite a friend over for dinner since her mom had a _friend_ coming. Ms. Cleveland didn't even think on it a second before she said yes and Vanessa went over to the phone and faked dialed a number and pretended to talk to Stanton, who she had actually invited over when he was in her room. He had left to go get his car so he could drive over. A knock on the door made Ms. Cleveland nearly run for the door to answer it, and when she walked in with her guy friend behind her, Vanessa nearly dropped the phone. The last person she probably ever wanted to see with her mom was here, and now she knew why the name Adam Turner freaked her out. _Adamantis…_

The infindi leader stared Vanessa right in the eyes and smiled, "You must be Vanessa, you look just like your mother."

"Thanks." Vanessa did her best not to snarl, _Adamantis_ was in her house! She'd rather have the Atrox and a battalion of regulators walk in her front door. "It's nice to meet you." Even to her she could hear the lie. Ms. Cleveland shot a warning glance at her, then someone knocked on the door. "Yay he's here." Running for the door, Vanessa jumped into Stanton's arms.

"Miss me?" Stanton smiled and she gave him a dirty look and wordlessly said _Adamantis is here, he's my mom's date._

~*~

The dinner was quite uneventful. Vanessa was sure that if her mom even left the dinning room for a minute there would be a fight and hopefully a dead _Adam Turner_. Once dinner was over, Vanessa and Stanton volunteered to do the dishes so that the older couple could get away while the two of them figured out what in the hell they were going to do.

"You are not going to New York." Stanton said to break the silence and Vanessa looked at him as if she hadn't already decided on that. If it came down to it she'd run away and live in homeless shelters. "No you'll be coming to live with me."

"What are we going to do about my mom though; he's got her wrapped around his evil fingers." Vanessa whispered and Stanton shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out. He's playing the pity card as a widower and that he can't find his kid."

"_Duh_ he can't find his kid, Catty is dead," Vanessa snarled as she started putting the plates back where they belong.

"You mom doesn't know this yet, and she can't. That would just bring up more questions."

"Like the death of Zoe Reese?" Stanton nodded.

"Also you would have to explain how you two know each other."

"Oh that would be cheery. Yea mom I met your boyfriend while I was in a place worse than hell and I was being held captive by the ultimate evil named the Atrox, who Stanton used to be the heir of, and Adamantis was a follower but he decided to plot against the Atrox and tried to use Catty to do so, but instead Serena, Stanton, and I crashed his plans and I kicked his ass with the power of Pandora, oh yea I used to be a goddess." Stanton was trying not to laugh as they finished the dishes. "God damnit, why my mom, why does he have to go after my mom?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling it's just to get to you. I'll have regulators watch your house, to keep you both safe." Stanton took the last plate from Vanessa's hand and put it in the cabinet and kissed her. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

"I know," _I trust you Stanton, don't make me regret that._

"I wouldn't dream of it."

~*~

A/N: lmao how's that for a turn of events! Leave me a review!


	6. Coming Clean

A/N: I don't own anything related to Daughters of the Moon, that's Lynne Ewing's gig.

Chapter 6: Coming Clean

Vanessa laid curled up in her bed, Stanton watched her, worried. Adamantis was actually staying the night, in a guest room to Vanessa's relief. Stanton sensed movement in the room and he looked around, and saw it, the shadows moved. Sending a burst of energy he knocked Adamantis out of the shadows and into Vanessa's door. The sound was loud enough to possibly wake up Ms. Cleveland because Vanessa often said her mom was a light sleeper.

The older follower stared at Stanton, anger in his eyes. His pupils dialated but Stanton evaded the attack which shattered Vanessa's mirror, which woke Vanessa and had her mom run into the room, Stanton had a split second to disappear and Vanessa started to scream seeing Adamantis next to her bed. Without thinking about her mom being present she shot energy at Adamantis sending him through her bedroom window. Looking at her mother she saw the terror in her eyes. "Mom…I can explain everything."

~*~

"Mom, there is so much I've been hiding from you, ever since I was a little girl things in my life have been a secret. That night, when you thought I was playing hide and seek and you found me in the bathroom, that was the night I found out I was truly different from everyone else, because that's the night I discovered what I can do. I can separate my molecules and become invisible. That ability is linked to the moon, because until the moment I was seventeen I was a goddess, a daughter of Selene, and of Pandora-" Vanessa looked over at Stanton who nodded, he had been here because if Adamantis showed up he'd be able to attack. _How in the hell am I going to explain all of this?_ "-Anyway I was destined to fight a legendary evil called the Atrox, the primal source of evil, and it's many, many followers…"

"The Atrox?"

"It gave itself life, long before the gods created humans." Stanton said looking out the window, watching the small crescent moon descend, Vanessa's mom turned towards Stanton listening to him. "It's a seductive entity that steals the hopes of people and turns them into twisted beings, evil, and seductive as well. Adamantis was among the inner circle of the Atrox, the Cincti, he was possibly one of the oldest members if I remember correctly."

"How old?"

"Around the same time Athens was considered one of the most civilized cities in the world." Stanton sat down next to Vanessa, "I, myself have only been around since the thirteenth century." Ms. Cleveland's eyes widened.

"Are you a follower?"

"Yes, but Vanessa did something long ago that made it to where I can never harm her. I trapped her in my mind one night, and she tried to save me from the Atrox. An act of such kindness renders a follower helpless against the person who performs it and we therefore can never attack them. And, also I'm not just any follower…I was the Heir."

"Anyway mom," Vanessa grabbed her moms attention quickly, "Adamantis did have a wife and daughter, his wife's name was Zoe Reese, she was once a daughter of the moon too, just like I was, and so was his daughter… His daughter was Catty."

"Catty…"

"She had the ability to go back and forth in time by twenty four hours, sometimes longer if she tried, but she was also something else. She was the daughter of a fallen goddess and an evil spirit, therefore making her the destroyer, and she lived up to that. She killed the Atrox, but in doing so she died herself."

"Catty is dead?" Vanessa and Stanton nodded.

"So what else do I not know about?" Vanessa looked at Stanton and he nodded. "Well?"

"I think I'm going to have to start over, from the beginning."

~*~

Vanessa, Stanton, and Vanessa's mom stayed up until noon. Vanessa and Stanton talked, and Ms. Cleveland asked questions. Vanessa told her about everything from the moment she walked home from planet bang to that night. It was obvious her mom was having a mental overload but she also seemed to be keeping up with it. She stared over at Stanton who shrunk back a little bit because the look that Ms. Cleveland gave him was pure hatred, but then it softened to pity. Stanton had told her about what happened when he became a follower and how he became the prince of the night.

"Did Michael know about any of this?"

"No, he didn't." Vanessa said, "he almost saw me a few times though…" The kiss, the night at the bowl, the other kiss, so many times she almost lost it and the few times she did.

"Nessa, I want to see…" Vanessa nodded then stood up to where her mom could see her whole body, then slowly she released her molecules and she became air, the afternoon sun illuminated her many specks as if she were dust in the window. "Oh my god," Vanessa materialized herself then looked at Stanton who turned into a shadow, then drifted around the room as a phantom on the ceiling and the walls. "Amazing…"

Stanton stepped out of his shadow and gave a little bow and laughed, "If you want I can take you with me. Vanessa can do the same."

"You could make me invisible or into a shadow?" The both of them nodded and Ms. Cleveland smiled, "I'll hold you two to that, so what are we going to do about," she took a moment to remember how his name was pronounced, "Adamantis?"

"Don't worry," Stanton said, "he comes near here again I'll kill him myself."

~*~

Stanton left and Vanessa and her mom went to bed. Vanessa didn't sleep. She felt like the world had changed even more now because her mom knew _everything_. When Vanessa sat up and looked at her broken window, she sighed. At least Adamantis would never have her mother now, not after what she had heard. She even saw the proof that Stanton and Vanessa were different. "I wish you were here Catty…"

"Who says I was going to stay gone?" The voice made Vanessa jump and look at the direction of her window. Crouched to look in stood a brunette who had a smile that lit up a room, and around her neck rested a moon amulet that remained silver. On her arm was a burn mark with a phoenix that labeled her as a member of the Cincti. The girl wore a green T-shirt with a pair of denim jeans with white sandals with a wedge heel, and silver bracelts decorated her arm. The silver stud in her nose was the only bit of metal on her face, that was visible anyway. Also a tattoo of a dragon wrapped around her left arm. "Anyway I heard my dad's in town, do you know anything about that?"

"CATTY!"

~*~

A/N: BOYAH and who says I cant make unexpected things happen for everyone! Lmao yea I didn't tell you about that one on purpose Wake Up and Live! Anyway sorry it was so short, but I'm bored and I wanted to make something new.


	7. A Change of Plans

A/N: I don't own Daughters of the Moon, credit for that goes to Lynne Ewing!

Chapter 7: A Change of Plans

Vanessa sat up and looked around. Her window was empty and Stanton looked at her worried. "You had a dream that Catty was back." Vanessa looked down at her hands. She had been so sure she saw her best friend in her window; she even knew that her dad was back. Looking out the window she felt the hole that had been healing over from when Catty died rip back open and start bleeding again. Walking over to her slowly, Stanton hugged the goddess close to him and petted her hair as she cried; Catty was never coming back. When the sobs ended and only silent tears streamed down her face she looked up at Stanton who kissed her forehead and then softly kissed her lips.

She hadn't dreamed that Catty had come back in a couple weeks, and never had it been that vibrant, that clear. She could even smell the lavender oil that Kendra had Catty wear because she believed that her daughter was stressed. Catty was never stressed. Holding her close, Stanton sat in silence watching Vanessa's dream. He could see why she thought it had been real, it even felt like an actual memory to him. Perhaps it was because Catty had often snuck over through Vanessa's window when she was alive, always getting Vanessa into trouble, that was Catty's purpose in life, how to show Vanessa how to loosen up and have fun. That and destroy the Atrox.

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning, you slept all day and night. And I've been here the whole time, watching over you both."

"What happened to Tetra?"

"She's been at the squat with the other followers, she's very much enjoying the life." Stanton looked up to see Ms. Cleveland watching them.

"Tetra's a follower also?" Stanton nodded.

"She's an immortal too, went into the cold fire around two or three hours ago." Ms. Cleveland's eyes widened, then looked at Vanessa.

"How can you be around all these followers? I thought you were a daughter of the moon?"

"While I was in Nefandus, I changed mom. A lot. It scares me sometimes when I look back at what I used to be now and what I am now, but I wouldn't change a thing about what I do now, because it's who I am. I don't regret the fight with Michael, because if we had stayed together he would always be in danger, especially since he is unaware of what I am and what I was. Do you really think he would be able to understand that I used to fight the ultimate evil and now I'm just a girl who happens to still become invisible and associates myself with the people who were once my enemies? He'd have a major breakdown and would try to change what is keeping me alive now."

"Why aren't you helping Jimena if she's the new Magna Mater?"

"While I was in Nefandus, Jimena changed too. She isn't really even Jimena anymore, she's more Pandia than who she used to be." Looking at her window she sighed, "we're going to have to replace that so it's harder for people to break in."

"Yeah, we'll go by home depot later today and get a new one, and we'll have the neighbors help put it in." Vanessa nodded and looked at Stanton, who was busy looking our the window, watching something.

"What is it?"

"A Regulator, something's happened."

~*~

Earlier that night Serena called a meeting, and this time Lambert showed up with Aura at his side as well. Adamantis was furious and Cassandra was trying to not laugh. Adamantis told about how his attempt to seduce Vanessa's mom had started out fine until the stupid prince and the other dark goddess put an end to his plans and threw him out a damn window. Lambert was doubled over with laughter, and Aura looked at Adamantis with contempt. Serena's eye twitched. "Okay everyone, get a grip. If Vanessa's _mother_ saw what happened that means Vanessa most likely filled her in on _everything_ from when she was a daughter, and that means she might have told her about everyone here, and most likely Stanton." Serena started to pace, "This could very easily ruin everything me and Cassandra have been working on. You will not put our plans in jeopardy because you were careless in accepting a _family _dinner with her. You should have remained anonymous to Vanessa and Stanton."

"It's not impossible to just go back in time and stop him from accepting the dinner and offering a private one on one with the mother again. It would also stop Vanessa from telling her mother about the past." Cassandra said, her maroon hair was held back in a tight pony tail letting her face be exposed, the hellish makeup she wore made her face look hellish as well but still beautiful. "I myself did it once, remember. That is after all why Veto is dead."

"She has a point, and we have Regulators on our side that can take Adamantis back to stop himself from doing something stupid," Lambert said, "again."

"Like going to Vanessa's bedroom, that was your major mistake. Sure Stanton and Vanessa would have been aware that you were close but now her mother knows what you are."

"So when do I go?"

"Now," Serena snapped her fingers and a Regulator appeared, and bowed low. He was using a more appealing appearance and held out his hand to the infindi leader.

~*~

Vanessa sat on her bed in the leather dress when her mom came in her room, "Hun I have a date tonight, don't stay out too late, I'll be back before too late okay?" Vanessa nodded and Stanton came out of the shadows.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Stanton asked.

"Want to go see a movie? The new Saw movie is out." Stanton looked at Vanessa and considered it.

"Sure why not."

~*~

When Vanessa and Stanton got back to the Cleveland residence after the move, Vanessa's mom was not back yet, and it was after two in the morning. There wasn't a note, any messages on the phone, and everything looked just as it had when the blonde hair blue eyed duo left.

"My mom is a grown adult, I'm sure she's fine, and plus, she's not stupid enough to go to a hotel on the first or second date with a guy."

"But she is ready to move to New York though; perhaps she and this guy are closer than you think." Stanton wrapped his arms around Vanessa and the goddess laid her head back on the prince's shoulder.

"I'm going to go change into my pajamas, I'll be right back." Stanton nodded and Vanessa went and changed into her black and red dragon pajama pants with a black t-shirt. When she got back downstairs, Stanton was laying on the couch watching Adult Swim waiting for her. Laying down next to him, she fell asleep in his arms. And as she slept, she dreamt that her mother was just enjoying her date and lost track of time.

~*~

When Vanessa woke she found Stanton asleep next to her. Slipping out of his embrace, she went to check her mother's room which was still empty, the bed perfectly made. No notes were in the kitchen, and still no messages on the phone. Looking at the clock Vanessa noticed it was nine in the morning and the TV had been on all night. _Where is my mom… _

Searching around the house, she found nothing on her date, no phone number, no email address, nothing. Her mom had left her cell home so she virtually had no way to get hold of her mom, and that worried her. Her mom had to work today, and from what Vanessa remembered she was doing fittings today, which were long tedious work because the actresses were always so annoying when it came to their costumes.

_She's a grown woman, she will be fine,_ but even the thought sounded like a lie._ Something is wrong._

~*~

A/N: MUWHAHAHA! Reviews please, and yes I know I'm so evil I make followers look like saints!


	8. Taken

A/N: I don't own Daughters of the Moon, that's all Lynne Ewing's work.

Chapter 8: Taken

Two days passed and Ms. Cleveland finally came home, but she wasn't the same anymore. She was slow, and looked sick. Vanessa helped her mother to bed and made her something to eat and drink. When Stanton came by and saw Vanessa's mom he knew what had happened, and explained to Vanessa that her mother had her hope taken away. "You know who you have to call right?"

Vanessa nodded and went to the phone, two rings and someone answered, "Killingsworth residence, Jimena speaking."

"Jimena, it's me, Vanessa." Vanessa said slowly, afraid that the guardian mother would hang up on her as soon as she heard her name.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up right now, chica." Jimena snarled and Vanessa took a deep breath. "Well?"

"My mom was attacked by a follower." A gasp on the other end of the call made Vanessa jump. "She came home today, and went on a date two days ago. Please, Jimena, help her."

"I'll be right over." Hanging up Vanessa knew that Jimena would come; she had nothing against Vanessa's mom. Also it was her job to save people from the followers; she couldn't deny one person just because the victims daughter was a little bitch. Stanton watched Vanessa hang up the phone and sit down back beside her mother.

"I'll come back when Jimena is gone." Vanessa nodded and just kept looking down at her mother. Stanton kissed the top of Vanessa's head then left the room.

~*~

It took Jimena ten minutes to drive over to Vanessa's house. She didn't bother knocking on the door, she just let herself in and headed upstairs to where Vanessa's mom's room was. What she saw there was truly a sad sight. Vanessa was laying down next to her mom, tears on her face. Her mother looked so pale, and Jimena could feel the hope leaving the woman. The tears on Vanessa's face were the only evidence that a shard of the Vanessa from when they were both goddesses remained, she could still feel sorrow.

Touching Ms. Cleveland's forehead she felt cold, and she was. Stirring Vanessa to wake up, the blonde dark goddess looked up at her once friend and smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"I'd be a bad example to the girls if I refused to save someone because I'm having a disagreement with the daughter." Vanessa stood up and Jimena bowed her head and a silvery light began to wrap around her, and when she touched Vanessa's mom, it began to cover her as well. Then slowly, Jimena began to pray to Selene in Latin and Ancient Greek.

Minutes passed into hours and finally the light faded away and Ms. Cleveland gained some of her color back, and Jimena left before she was seen. Sitting up slowly, Ms. Cleveland looked at her Daughter and smiled.

"Mom what happened?"

"Adam and I went to Olive Garden, and it was a wonderful date. On our way back he stopped at a gas station and went in to pay, and while he was inside something happened. I don't know really what happened, but an old man with long white hair came to the car and after that it went black for a while. I woke up somewhere else, Adam was gone and I was in a room with a girl with maroon hair and evil eyes, then while the girl was gone Serena showed up and said she was saving me and brought me home."

"Serena saved you…" Vanessa's mom nodded. Perhaps she was like Jimena, she had nothing against the mom, just the daughter. It made sense. _Maroon hair…Cassandra maybe?_ "Well if I ever see her again I'll thank her, but you need to be more careful. Do you know if Adam is okay?"

"I'll call him in a little while, why don't you go and have fun. I'll be fine." Vanessa looked at her mother with pure worry, "So are you and Stanton dating now?"

"Yeah, we've always been close. I think the only reason we never got together sooner was I had Michael and he had…Serena." Vanessa's mom nodded her head in understanding. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Of course honey, go have fun." Nodding Vanessa got up and went to her room to get dressed. For the past two days Stanton hadn't left her side, not even to hunt infindi. He had gone to his place for about half an hour and brought some clothes to change into. Heading to her closet Vanessa pulled out her black fringed purple crop top shirt with a double scoop neck and a pair of distressed blue jeans with metal studs on the pockets. Looking back at the purple shirt she shook her head and put it back, grabbing her purple Invader Zim t-shirt with Gir doing a break dance and stole one of Stanton's black hoodies. Deciding to wear her black on black converse she got dressed and headed downstairs, where Jimena waited.

The Guardian Mother looked at her friend with wide eyes. Vanessa didn't look anything like she used too, but she still looked good. Vanessa would always look good, no matter what she wore. "How's your mom?"

"Good… She says Serena saved her from someone who sounds like Cassandra." Vanessa stood in front of Jimena who sighed.

"Cassandra is the one who took Tetra from us, and now she's trying for your mother. This doesn't sound like something you should face alone Vanessa, come back to us."

"Who says I'm alone? You have no idea who I can call on to aid me, besides Stanton." Jimena looked up at Vanessa and saw the truth in her words. Stanton had told all the local Regulators to assist Vanessa if she called on them, and she also had the right to boss a majority of the Immortals around: including Yvonne, much to Yvonne's displeasure. Vanessa on the other hand, relished at the chance to make the blonde follower's life hell. _Well an even worse hell_.

Tetra had volunteered to stay near Vanessa's house during the night because apparently she was really quick at running around as a shadow and alerting people what was going on. She'll make a good leader some day. "Vanessa, you are acting more and more like a follower by the day, I would know because I get premonitions about you occasionally. You need to separate yourself from them before you're lost and hurt."

Vanessa looked at Jimena and knew she only meant to be nice, but she was rubbing Vanessa's last nerve the wrong way and before Vanessa knew what she was doing, she punched Jimena in the face. The Guardian Mother looked up at Vanessa with a shocked expression, "I thank you for saving my mother, but it's time for you to go Jimena. You have no room to tell me how to live my life, I am not one of the daughters you have been charged to guide and teach the ways of the daughters of the moon. I am something else now, and to be honest I like being different. If any anger shows up in my system I'm not afraid to release it on the person who's pissed me off. It's that simple Jimena, I'm not a fallen goddess, not yet anyway. I'm just a dark one, like Serena. So why don't you take your little goody two shoes self and get out of my house before I call the regulators." With that last sentence the air in the room seemed to become charged with electricity and Jimena looked scared.

"You command them now?"

"I am dating Stanton, and he made sure to tell them that if I required their help that they were to answer me. I'd hate to waste their talent on you, but I'm not afraid to Jimena. You were once my friend but when I went to Nefandus everything changed, I embraced my darker self because it _allowed_ me to attack there, the power of Pandora works there. It enabled me to kick Adamantis' ass once and that same power will rise again when I have to fight him a second, a third, even a fourth time. Do not tempt me Jimena, I'm not a nice person anymore."

"Vanessa…"

"You've overstayed your welcome Jimena." Vanessa's voice was harsh and Jimena took a step back. Looking closely at Vanessa she noticed that the blonde goddess' eyes had turned completely black and her skin had to a darker tan, her hair even turned to a purer golden color. The tattoo from the Moon Demon began to glow with a blue light and the one Maggie had put on her to counteract the Demon's glowed with a lighter blue. Deciding that Vanessa hadn't been lying she left as fast as she could. Vanessa watched the goddess run to her car and drive away as fast as she could.

"That, Vanessa, was just sexy." Turning around Vanessa came face to face with three Regulators, she had to try really hard not to release the energy at them. Taking a deep breath the glowing dimmed, her skin returned to its natural coloring, and her eyes became blue again. Looking at the Regulators she saw how they turned themselves into gothic teenagers that looked like people Vanessa would associate herself with now. "The prince ordered us to be your personal bodyguards, he believes that you may be a target for the infindi." Vanessa nodded and grabbed her car keys.

"Then lets go, I'm heading to the beach to relax."

~*~

The three Regulators stole surfboards and the other necessary gear and went out to entertain Vanessa. Apparently after Stanton and Serena broke up Serena had reopened the portals to earth so now everyone could go back and forth again. Vanessa looked up at the Sun and fell into memories of when Catty, Serena, Jimena, Tianna, and herself would come and hang out at the beach, sometimes it would just be Catty and Vanessa on the beach and the rest of them would be out surfing with Serena's surfing junkie brother Collin. Out in the water one of the Regulator's made another wipe out and made Vanessa laugh. _Since when do regulator's have fun?_

"They have their own fun." A voice said to Vanessa and looking beside her she saw a transparent form solidifying into Catty. "Usually it was just the executions of the renegade servi, but there were times when you'd catch them play fighting to get stronger, physically anyway." Catty was wearing a white tank top with denim shorts and flip flops. The tattoo of the dragon was still on her arm, as was the moon amulet around her neck and the phoenix burn on her wrist. Vanessa refused to believe that Catty was actually here, then she remembered when Veto came to Jimena as a shade. "No I'm not a shade, but I still can't stay long. I can only come by occasionally. This is what happens when a daughter chooses to not keep her powers, she becomes a guardian angel for her best friend."

"I miss you."

"I know, I come to you in your dreams occasionally. I guess I should have explained in those what I was, but I didn't want to see you despair." Catty curled up in a ball watching the Regulators. "My dad is back in town, do you know anything about that?"

"Not much, just that he and the infindi are back why?"

"I wonder why he's here… Be careful Vanessa, I'll be watching you when you have no one else around. After all, that's what best friends are for." With that Catty disappeared again, but this time Vanessa knew that it wasn't a dream, because one of the Regulators was looking for where Catty had disappeared to.

"Catty…"

"Where did lady Atertra go?" The regulator asked.

"She couldn't stay; it was her time to go back to wherever she's been." Vanessa said and laughed when a wave crushed the two Regulator's that were still in the water.

"We should take you back to your home, it's getting dark."

~*~

When they got to the Cleveland residence, it was trashed. Yvonne was hiding in the closet. "What the hell happened here?" One of the Regulators demanded and Yvonne looked up at him, terror in her eyes, then she passed out. The Regulator's pupils dialated and he hit the wall, sending his hand through the wall.

"What is it?"

"She has no memory of what happened or even who she is; they erased her memory completely." Vanessa ran up to her mother's room and found it vacant, with only a note on the bed: _She belongs to me now._


	9. Betrayed and Unleashed

A/N: I don't own Daughters of the Moon, That's Lynne Ewing's thing.

Chapter 9: Betrayed and Unleashed

Vanessa knew where she had to go. She couldn't take anyone with her, it would be better to just go alone. Deep inside of her she knew what was happening, why she always seemed to heal like an Immortal. It was because she was. She had come in contact with so much darkness and evil that it was only a matter of time before she became such herself. The magic of Pandora thrummed throughout her whole body, the tattoo's glowed again, her eyes were black, she looked like a true dark goddess. Running up to the closet room Vanessa grabbed a sleeveless black dress that had an asymmetrical skirt line. The heels she grabbed were black with a four or five inch heel that laced up her legs. Looking at her reflection, she knew she had to do something drastic, she ran to the bathroom and grabbed the box of black hair dye she threatened her mom with and used it. The half an hour long wait for the dye to set in seemed to take forever, and so did the rinse which took ten minutes. Drying her hair, she watched the black locks fall around her face and curl below her shoulders. Satisfied she ran to get dressed.

Black lipstick, black eyeliner, black mascara, black eye shadow, and black finger nail polish, everything would be black tonight. Vanessa was tired of being called the dumb blonde behind her back, she would never be called that again. Sure she had the good grades, but never again would people ever mistake her for a _dumb blonde._ She didn't add lotion to her skin like she would have back when she was a daughter, she didn't do any glitter either. She looked at her reflection and felt satisfaction; this was the side of her that she had suppressed since the fight against Hector. He had brought it out of her, this darkness that she had tried to suppress. She had done a good job of it too until she had been taken to Nefandus, where the only way she could even defend herself was to embrace this shadow inside of her and release it.

Releasing her molecules she drifted to where she felt like the infidni were. Tonight was all about instincts, she wouldn't second guess herself tonight, not once. The abandoned hotel she came a stop to looked as if it hadn't been accessed in ages, but something told her this was the place. Her mother was here. Releasing her molecules once again she entered the abandoned lobby and looked around. Once upon a time this place had parties and dances in it, but now it was home to homeless animals, people, and insects. Walking up the stairs slowly she listened for any sounds that didn't come from her, inspecting the shadows at all times she didn't noticed anything out of the usual. She didn't sense her Regulator bodyguards which would only hinder her; she didn't want them here right now. They would question her and then make her question herself. She didn't want that right now, right now all she wanted to do was get her mom.

Coming to a room, Vanessa slowly opened the door, _empty._ She repeated the process at every door she came too, once she found a sleeping homeless person, and a couple times she found dead homeless people, people who would never be missed. Unlike her mother, her mother would be missed by many, her co-workers, her friends, her daughter. Opening another door Vanessa came face to face with Serena, who was tied up. The other dark goddess looked up at Vanessa and mouthed one word: _help._ Impulse told Vanessa not to do it, but something in Serena's eyes begged her. Serena and Vanessa used to be good friends, why shouldn't she help her out. Vanessa shook her head, her first impulse told her no, so she took a step back, and bumped into someone who grabbed her tightly. Vanessa looked and saw that she was held by Adamanits.

"Hello _daughter._" Vanessa's eyes turned into slits of fury and sent a wave of magic into his head and he released me. "What no hug for your new dad?"

"Go fuck yourself _Adamantis!_" Vanessa released another wave of energy but something deflected it. Stepping out of the shadows, Ms. Cleveland looked at her daughter, confused. Something made Vanessa check her mother's hand where she saw a wedding band around her finger._ So be it._

"Vanessa, why are you attacking him?" Vanessa snarled then glared at her mother, "don't you dare look at me like that!"

"He's the enemy of both myself and all the followers who remain loyal to Stanton. I have no relation to him or anyone sided with him, and if that includes you _mom_ then that's how it will be." Vanessa spat and her mom's eyes filled with pain.

"Nessie, please, reconsider this. He's a good man."

"HE USED CATTY!"

"He doesn't even know who Catty is."

"Ms. Cleveland, if I may fill you in on something," Serena was suddenly standing next to Vanessa, "Adamantis there, the man you know as Adam Turner, is actually Catty's biological father." Vanessa's mom's eyes widened then looked at Adamantis.

"Adam?"

"Her real name was Atertra, she's the only child I ever had and she died killing the Atrox. _It_ took her from me."

"_LIAR!_" Vanessa shouted and shot another energy wave at both him and her mother, not regeretting it for a moment. The tattoo on her arm began to burn and she looked down at it, it no longer glowed blue, but bright red. Holding her hand out she let a black flame gather in her palm and Adamantis' eys widened. "_From the shadows comes a fire that melts away all desire, steals away your light of day and burns all immortality away_." Blowing the black flame gently it fired straight at Adamantis who had no time to doge it. The flames engulfed him and his cries of pain echoed through the whole hotel. Vanessa's mom touched him and the flames attached to her and her shrieks added to his.

"Your mother was not immortal, those flames will kill her." Serena said from behind Vanessa. Looking at Serena she glared. "You don't care though do you?"

"She sided with him." With that Vanessa walked away, she was starting to feel drained, the shrieks of the two traitors still echoed in her mind even if they had already truly ended. Infindi stepped out of the way of Vanessa as she passed, even Lambert and Cassandra. She had killed her own mother, because she was an Infindi and married Adamantis.

~*~

Vanessa went back to the wrecked house and went to her room. She packed the clothes she wanted from both her closet and the closet room and the red goddess pillow. Deciding that she was done, she went to the kitchen and grabbed all the cleaning chemicals she could find and poured them all over the house, then lit it. For a moment she thought of standing in the burning house, to go out with it, but decided against it. Releasing her body to the air she drifted until she came to another empty hotel that was long abandoned and looked around.

_Home sweet home,_ cleaning the small room as much as she could she nodded with satisfaction and then fell to the ground and began to cry. Hours passed and the tears kept coming, even after strong arms had appeared and taken her into them, petting her, whispering to her, telling her everything would be fine. She cried until she had used every last tear, looking up she stared into Stanton's eyes. He looked tired, but not the type she felt. He was tired because he had been looking for her all day and panicked when he heard that her house had been burned to the ground, and that neither she nor her mother were anywhere to be found.

"What happened Vanessa?" Vanessa shook her head and Stanton just held her close, not wanting to push. Something had indeed happened to her, he just wasn't sure what. He respected and loved her enough that he wouldn't intrude on her memories. "What do you want me to do Vanessa?"

"Nothing, i dont want you to do anything. Just hold me."

~*~

A/N: sorry its short but oh well


	10. Rising Darkness

A/N: I don't own Daughters of the Moon; that is Lynne Ewing's work.

Chapter 10: Rising Darkness

Vanessa stood in her empty hotel room, watching the sun set over the city and the glow of the half moon over the city. Once upon a time the light from the waxing moon would give her a sense of peace, but now she nearly resented it. Yes she was still, technically, a goddess... but she had truly gone dark and now the moon was not a thing of comfort, but of discomfort. Sighing, Vanessa looked around the desolate room, Stanton had gone somewhere and she guessed it was something about the rumors. Followers were saying that The Atrox had returned, and it wasn't quite so impossible. Stanton had never risen in power, had never become the ultimate darkness. So if he didn't take the position, then the Atrox must have returned, because no one else could become the Atrox, right? Going to sit down on her air mattress, Vanessa looked up at the ceiling. Stanton is the Prince of the Night, the heir of the throne of the Atrox, if he never became the Father of Night and Evil, then the Atrox was never truly destroyed.

A sense of discomfort overcame Vanessa and she reached instantly for the red velvet pillow Stanton had given her so long ago, reaching for the pillow had been an automatic reaction, and so was holding it close to her. She had been doing it absentmindedly even when she was dating Michael. _My mom is dead_. The thought came out of nowhere, yes she had technically killed her mother, but she had made it clear that the moment she joined Adamantis she would disown her. So not only had her mother joined the infindi leader, she married him.

"So in a way now, you and I are sisters." Catty's voice said from beside her, looking over at her best friend/step-sister she saw pain in her eyes. "Now neither of us have our parents."

"Would you really want parents who are that evil?" Vanessa asked and Catty's eyes changed, they were confused. "Parents are parents Vanessa, it doesn't matter if they're evil or not. You at least grew up with your mom; I didn't even meet my real one until she was dead, remember? And I didn't meet my dad till just a few months before _I_ died." Vanessa looked at her best friend and could somewhat see her point. "Why'd you let your mom die?"

"I was just going on instincts Catty, I didn't want to think, and I was just going with what felt like what needed to be done." Vanessa stood up and went over to her makeshift closet and started to go through the clothes she had saved before she set the house on fire. She needed something good for work at Heaven's Ballroom. Catty walked over to her and pulled out the white knee length dress with small slits on the side and a low back with lacing that went half way up. Nodding, Vanessa found the gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, gold lip gloss, some gold powder glitter, and some small gold chains that she would wrap around her waist. Getting dressed she noticed Catty had disappeared, and the room had grown darker. Scanning the room, Vanessa slowly did her make-up as to not get any on the white dress. When her makeup was done she slipped into some white leather high heels with a three inch heel on them. _Funny how I used to get prepared for battle like this..._ Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she almost looked like something divine and pure; _I have the divine part down at least._

Grabbing the small white purse she had, Vanessa disappeared and headed for the street.

~*~

The shadows on the street seemed to follow her, and the thought of it wasn't completely impossible either. Followers, after they gain the rank of immortality, could turn into shadows and drift along the night and watch people without being seen. Stepping up her pace a little more, she could feel the unnaturalness of the darkness surrounding her and Vanessa had to make herself not run. Whatever it was following her, it hadn't attacked yet. It hadn't even made itself truly known. Slowing down, something made her remember when she had her first true encounter with Stanton, when she was walking home from planet bang one night. She had been all alone on a residential street; the eerie feeling of being watched and followed had engulfed her then too. She had watched the dark very carefully, and when she had seen movement she had started to run and ran straight into a tricycle on its side; the handle bar had pushed itself painfully into her stomach. It was only much later she learned Stanton couldn't hurt her, and even more so when she learned he wouldn't have hurt her even if he could.

Coming to a stop, Vanessa looked around the shadows, calm now. Yes they were unnatural, something was near her. Doing a sort of meditation, Vanessa slowly, somehow, reached out and felt what was in the darkness surrounding the street. Opening her eyes, she knew what was following her; something had indeed risen to become the Atrox. It wasn't following her exactly; it was just going around town looking for the loyal members of its congregation. Taking a step back, she realized just how close it was, and how much danger she could be in at the moment. She was the bringer of the Final Eclipse, and if this Atrox wanted, it could get her to bring it once again.

Darkness surrounded her, silence ensued, all senses were void. In her mind she heard a voice, one from her past that was always comforting. It wasn't her mother, it wasn't her dad or Catty, it wasn't even Maggie. But it was someone she knew and once counted on as a friend and an ally. Slowly, the darkness receded and before her stood a girl about her own age, long black hair hung past her shoulder in slight waves, deep brown eyes that had the look of expensive chocolate looked at her and felt like they could see everything she had to hide. The girl's skin was a beautiful even tan and she was built like a modle, or a goddess. She wore a plain black dress that covered her arms and went to the ground, it was something she had seen Catty wear when she was in Nefandus going by her birth name, Atertra.

"Hi Vanessa, It's been a long time." A flawless smile exposed perfect teeth, and Vanessa knew exactly who she was. She was once a Daughter of the Moon, who was exposed as the Becoming, and she died binding the Atrox to the shadows with a sword Stanton had delivered to her that Maggie had used the first time the Atrox was imprisoned_. Tianna. _The two goddesses stood before each other, then Tianna disappeared, and once again her voice crossed Vanessa's mind, saying she would see her again soon, when the time was right.

Shaken, Vanessa went into the Heaven's Ballroom, and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see Tianna any time soon.

~*~

The sun was rising when Vanessa returned to her new place of residence, she couldn't even think of it as a home. She would never have one again, she was too afraid to have one again. When she matrialized inside the small room, she found eleven dozen white roses decorating the room with one red dozen. Each one had a note that all together said, "Even if I'm not there physially, I'm watching from the shadows, Love Stanton." Smiling, Vanessa enjoyed the sweet fragrence of the roses, and just by the scent she could tell that they were all fresh cut. Lighting some candles that she had placed randomly throughout the room, the purple flames cast ghostly shadows on the white roses and made the red ones turn black in the light.

"I'm surprised he left Serena for you." Tianna's voice said from behind and Vanessa turned fast enough to get whiplash. "I saw him deliver those, he didn't seem to realize i was here waiting for you."

"What are you doing here Tianna, you're dead and supposed to be in Selene's care."

"Ah, funny story," Tianna sat down on Vanessa's bed, "if you remember Vanessa, I was created by the Atrox, and because of that a little piece of it was imbedded inside of my soul. Even as a Daughter of the Moon, I think Maggie saw that there was something wrong with me, and because of that she never fully trusted me, and neither did Jimena because she had the soul of Pandia inside of her. Well anyway, after Catty destroyed the main entity, that shard inside of me grew, and Selene tried to stop it, but once it got to be too much for her, she released me from her care and sent me back to earth, where the power of the Atrox grew inside of me and became my own. It took weeks for me to remake a body and three days after I accompished that I came across a group of followers and they all just froze and bowed after a second..."

"So you became the Atrox and because of that Stanton never got to rise in power." Tianna nodded, and Vanessa looked at the female Atrox, trying to keep herself in control. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to do what you were born to do."

"I'm not bringing forth the Final Eclipse for you, make someone else, you have that power now." Tianna glared at Vanessa and even though she should have cringed with fear, Vanessa was still calm. "Get out of my room Tianna, if you come back, I'll deal with you personally."

"Like you could." The flames from Vanessa's candles expanded and shot to the ceiling, the violet flames heated the room and things began to melt and catch on fire. Tianna's eyes widened and stepped back.

"Beware what you say Tianna, I am the daughter of Pandora and therefore I am a bringer of disease and death, _do not test what I can do_." Shadows were melted away by the flames, and before all of them were gone, Tianna left before her element was taken away from her. Looking at the flames around her, Vanessa bid them to die down and soon she was left in a empty room, the walls charred from the violet flames. "Before the end, we will see who is truly the darkest."


	11. working for the greater uhhh

A/N: I don't own Daughters of the Moon. Laleyna, Shellie, Tetra, and Megan are mine!

Chapter 11: For the greater...uhh...what are we working for again?

Serena stood outside of Jimena's apartment, waiting for her to come back from Planet Bang, where she often was seen watching over her new group of daughters. Ever since she lost Tetra she had been watching them even more carefully, making sure they avoided followers at all costs. Tetra had actually tried to get in touch with them a few times and Jimena actually forbade them from calling her back. _She's lost to us,_ Jimena would say and turn back to her teachings. Maggie would have tried to save any daughter taken into darkness, but Jimena/Pandia was cold and was practical, one does not just get taken into darkness, they have to accept it and embrace the power of evil to become lost. Tetra had done that.

Tetra had already gained the rank of an Immortal, her Cold Fire Ceremony had been the night after she had become a follower, recently she had been given the old Hollywood group of Followers that Stanton used to lead. Sighing, Serena looked down the street and winced, a group of gang bangers were walking her way, their thoughts plain on their faces. A sexy girl who was wearing hardly anything was alone, in the middle of the night, in gang territory. Shaking her head, Serena was almost tempted to show them that she was more than they could handle, but her instincts told her that she needed to act like a normal person and act cautiously. Even though Hecate embraced violence against men, she also wanted it to be discrete unless necessary. Taking a step back, she knew the gangsters saw her and she actually ran away in the other direction. Their footfalls were loud behind her as she turned into an ally and hid behind a dumpster. Unlike a follower she couldn't dissolve into darkness, but she could alter their minds. That sadly, was the only thing similar she could do and that was something she could do as a Daughter.

"Where'd she go?" one of the boys said.

"It's a dead end, check everywhere." Serena cringed, dead ends, she hated them. They could very easily turn perfect plans into flawless disasters, it had happened more than once even before she embraced Hecate after she left Stanton_. God it happened a lot after I left Stanton,_ she thought and curled closer to the dumpster. When one of the boys was in her view she penetrated his mind and made him believe that he had already checked the area behind the dumpster and inside of it, and even made him do the actions, while she was invisible to him the whole time. After the boy informed his friends, she heard them leave the ally, and she got up and came face to face with the leader who grinned. "Nice try."

~*~

Serena woke up in an empty room, the back of her head hurt like no bodies business. Looking around she noticed the room wasn't empty, she had company. The room was occupied with one other person, someone she didn't think she would see again. Catty was standing behind her, watching carefully. Getting up, Serena smiled at her old friend and went to her for a hug, but instead Catty backed away and grinned.

"Catty we thought you were dead," Serena started then stopped, "what's wrong?"

"You need to get over the fact that Stanton moved on faster than you did and help him."

"Why should I?"

"Do you want Tianna to reign over Nefandus, a world you worked to make slightly more peaceful with Stanton? Do you want all that hard work to go to hell?" Catty demanded. Serena looked at Catty with confusion, _what_ _does Tianna have to do with anything anymore, she's gone_; _of course we thought Catty was too. _Looking at Catty she noticed that the Goddess was starting to become transparent. "Since when can you turn invisible?"

"Since I became a Guardian Angel for my best friends, you and Vanessa," Catty said, her voice now a whisper then she was gone. When Serena was sure Catty was gone, she looked around the room again. What did Tianna have to do with Nefandus, and how would she reign, she wasn't a follower of any sort. _Plus we saw Selene take her._

~*~

Escape hadn't been easy but Serena managed, the room they held her in had been on the top floor of a five story building. Running all the way to Jimena's place had been a breeze after that, buzzing the guardian mother's apartment multiple times until an answer had been a nuisance, and when Jimena finally let Serena in she felt a lot better. Halfway up the stairs she was met with one of the Daughters, Megan, who glared at Serena maliciously.

"What do you want? Jimena wants to know before you go inside."

Trying to catch her breath, Serena glared at the girl and glared, "Trust me…she'll want to hear…what I just…learned." Megan glared more, not giving in. "LET ME PASS GIRL!"

"Make me." Serena took her up on the offer and changed the girls mind and had her lead her up to the apartment willingly, _too easy._ Once inside Jimena's apartment, Serena got a flashback of walking into Maggie's the first time. Jimena walked into the room and sighed, seeing what Serena had done. Releasing the girl, she once again started bitching at Serena demanding to know what she wanted to tell Jimena.

"I saw Catty."

"Talk to me. Lelayna, pour us all a cup of tea, I'm going to need something to settle my nerves after this."

~*~

Vanessa walked into the Dungeon with every intention to find Stanton and inform him that the rumors were true. There was a new Atrox, but it wasn't anyone he would have guessed. _Tianna why Tianna? _But Tianna's story easily could be true, she was created by the Atrox, so why wouldn't there be a fragment of it inside of her? Still wearing the white dress from earlier, she did not fit in the club but she didn't care. Everyone there knew what she was capable of, or at least the Followers did. The Goth and loner groups that hung out in the club stared at her as if she were in the completely wrong place. Going up to Yvonne, Vanessa tapped her on the shoulder, making the female immortal jump. "Vanessa what do you want?"

"Where the fuck is Stanton, this is bad."

"Get your horomones in control, he's not here he's still in Nefandus."

"YVONNE I SAW THE ATROX!" Every follower froze and turned to Vanessa, Yvonne's eyes widened with terror.

"You saw him."

"Her, and yes. Tianna who used to be the Becomming is the Atrox, she had a fragment of its being inside of her and after Catty destroyed it that shard grew and took over her. Selene cast her out because she couldn't be saved. TIANNA MOORE IS THE FUCKING ATROX!" Yvonne looked over at a follower and pulled him over.

"Go to Nefandus, now. Get the Prince and bring him back!" Nodding, the young follower went out the door. "Vanessa, where are you staying?"

"Abandoned hotel 666 room number 69."

"Smartass." Vanessa grinned then turned when the door to the club opened. Serena and Jimena stood side by side and came down the steps.

"Vanessa we need to talk, big time." Serena said, out of breath. (again)

"About?" Vanessa snarled. "Last time we saw each other you saw me let my mother die. And you Jimena, basically attacked me."

"Serena saw Catty."

"Seen her, talked to her, yea I know she's my guardian angel."

"She's Serena's too. Listen, Tianna's going to supposedly reign in Nefandus."

"Duh, she's the Atrox. You act like I don't know this already, i had a fucking face-to-face with her." Vanessa said as if everyone should know already. "Now I was unaware that she was Serena's angel too."

"You act like this isn't a big deal Vanessa! I can't fight someone I've always considered to be a friend!" Jimena shouted and Vanessa shrugged.

"Not my problem, me and Tianna already came to the decison that one of us is going to die by the end." Jimena blinked, "as in me or her. You two weren't even in our conversation." Vanessa looked over at Serena, "What happened to you? Serena you have dried blood in your hair. were you doing animal sacrifices again? Kittens perhaps?"

"Cut the comedy Vanessa." Serena snarled, "It's you who does the kitten killing, you make followers look like saints, they only kick them!"

"I never really got into the whole killing animals things, now followers and family members yea not a problem. But see, I can't kill something if it can't defend itself." Vanessa said, "and fine you want to cut the comedy, lets wait for Stanton to get here and we'll figure out what we're going to do next."

"You could always just get the daughters together." A familliar voice said from behind Jimena. Tetra was being followed by her new group of followers, where all the men looked at her as if she were still a Goddess. "Megan can sneak around Nefandus as a rat or something, find out what she can from the followers who already have pleaged alligance to the new Atrox, Laleyna can freeze time long enough for Megan to get out of any sort of danger if anyone finds out she's there. as for Shellie, well she can be a last resort."

"News flash Tetra, goddess powers don't work there." Serena spat.

"News flash Serena, we've been there before." Tetra snapped and the fallen goddes glared. "We could see perfectly and everything, our group was advanced, we were evolution of the Daughters of the Moon. The fact that I turned to a follower just made them weaker but the can probably still work there. So if you don't mind I suggest you shut up and stop trying to talk about shit you don't know."

"You know Tetra, I'm starting to really hate you." Serena said in a childish voice and pouted.

"Good, because I hate you too." Vanessa tried not to laugh.

~*~


	12. The Visit

A/N: I don't own Daughters of the Moon or Blue Eyes by Within Temptation.

Chapter 12: The Visit

Vanessa waited in her hotel for Stanton. He had sent word with the follower Yvonne had sent and said he would come back as soon as he was available. That was a week ago. She hadn't seen Tianna since that night she showed up and Catty had remained silent, _most likely following Serena around._ A dim light started to fill the room, and Vanessa looked around. By the second, the light started to glow brighter, and she was starting to feel threatened. _It's not Tianna; things get darker when she pops up_. When the light reached the point of blinding, Vanessa had to turn away and cover her eyes. "What the fuck is going on!" Vanessa shouted, not believing anyone would hear her.

The light receded and soon the room was back to the normal darkness that filled it, except for a glowing red light in the middle of the room. Taking a hesitant step forward, Vanessa lit the candles in the room and saw a plain brown wooden box on the floor. No designs or anything decorated it, stepping closer, Vanessa saw that the lid just comes off, and there were no hinges or anything. Gently touching the top of the box, an old saying popped into her head. _Curiosity killed the cat._ "But satisfaction brought it back." She finished out loud and placed her whole hand on the top of the box.

"Stop before you do anything foolish." A voice said from behind her. Looking back she almost thought she was looking at Tianna then she corrected herself. This woman made Tianna look like a teenager with acne problems. This woman had long gorgeous black hair that hung down to her knees; her waist was easily the smallest waist she had ever seen. Her complexion was olive and blemish free. Everything about her was truly flawless, almost like Aphrodite or any of the other Greek goddesses. "That's because I am one of them. Vanessa, please, don't open The Box, not yet anyway."

"Is this _The_ _Box_ I'm starting to think it is?" The woman nodded. "Why do I have it?"

"Because you're the rightful heir, you're my true daughter, the only daughter of Pandora." Vanessa took a step back as Pandora stepped closer. "Vanessa, you must be careful with that thing. I have brought it to you for two purposes."

"And that would be?"

"One, I want to prove that my line is not full of cats that got killed by curiosity. And Two, I want you to lock the Atrox inside of it."

"Is that possible?"

"I think so; after all it's never been tried. But it is a box that holds the world's evils inside, and the Atrox belongs in there as well. If you capture the Atrox inside, this girl named Tianna, I promise you, you will be Immortal in more than one way."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think the Followers will ever forget that you locked their goddess in the box while she is still alive? Do you think the gods will ever forget your actions if you succeed? They will grant you Immortality and more if you wish." Vanessa thought on the options, Immortal, to live forever,_ with Stanton._ "Vanessa, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Did you ever really love Michael?" Vanessa looked up at Pandora and considered the question. Yes she had loved him, but really love him? No, she didn't. She had thought she had, but the more she looked at what she had done in her past, how many times she had left him for another, or cheated on him. No she could not say she had really loved him. Slowly, Vanessa shook her head. "What about Stanton?" Just hearing his name made her heart jump, yes she could instantly say she loved him, with all her black heart. _When did I start thinking my heart was black?_ "Well?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love him."

"So if you could as for one thing from the gods, just one thing that involved him, what would you ask for?"

Vanessa didn't even take a heartbeat to reply, "I'd ask to be with him as long as he would have me." Pandora cocked a perfect eyebrow, "what?"

"You wouldn't ask to be with him forever?"

"One day, he may decide he doesn't want me anymore, and even if I still love him, if he doesn't want me anymore and I asked to be with him forever, it would be restraining him, and I don't want that. I saw what it was like for him when he was with Serena, when she asked him to stop hunting innocents and turning them, it strained on him. I would never ask him to do something that would be against his will," _Unlike what I did with Michael._

With that last thought, Pandora nodded and looked at the box. "The Box is a dangerous item Vanessa, you must be careful while it is in your possession. Open it before you are ready, and more evils and sicknesses will be released, but open it when you are ready, when it is time for you to bind the Atrox to the prison inside, and all should be well. Just be sure to, just in case, open the box while you are in Nefandus without Stanton around."

"Why without Stanton?"

"He is the Prince of the Night; do you truly think the Box would not try to take him as well?"

"He's not evil though."

"Do you truly believe that?" Pandora asked reproachfully.

"I know that." Vanessa hissed, "He was taken against his will when he was a child, yes he gained Immortality I get that. But when I met him the first time after I _tried_ to save him, he never tried to hurt me. When he was with Serena, he had always helped us, never betrayed us. When we saved him from being a follower, he returned to the Atrox to save us from Lambert and he became the Prince of the Night. When Serena was hunted by Lambert and Aura, he sacrificed _himself_ to save us from the main fraction of the infindi. When we, the old daughters of the moon, were taken by the Atrox, he _supplied_ Tianna the blade to bind the Atrox and told her how to do it successfully. _He HELPED_ me destroy the first Atrox, he helped _save_ me and Serena and Catty from Nefandus. _He is not evil!_"

"Are you done ranting yet?" Pandora looked down at her perfect nails and pretended to dust some dirt off her shoulders. "Because if you are, I think I need to tell you a little bit about your prince in shining _black_ armor. And by the time I'm done, you'll wish you didn't love him at all."

~*~

Pandora had left Vanessa almost in tears, she had tried but Vanessa couldn't cry anymore. Finding her MP3 she located the song that she said was about her. Finding Blue Eyes by Within Temptation she let the lyrics flow through her:

_Blue eyes just smile to the world_

_Full of dreams and with fascination_

_Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom_

_It's always the same, they fear no way out_

_I cannot break it_

_I can take it no more_

Shadows shifted around her as she concentrated on the words of the song, before her the box began to glow a deep red along the lid.

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you_

She was completely oblivious when the strong arms pulled her close, holding her with tenderness that just made her want to cry even more, but as the song said, she had lost all her tears, she couldn't cry. A gentle kiss on the top of her forehead just made her close her eyes and try to block out the red light from the box.

_This heart was hurt by the light and_

_I see your world that tries to deny us_

_Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces_

_It's always the same, they fear no way out_

_I cannot break it_

_I can take it no more_

The candles around the room lit themselves, she didn't even think about it. The gentle purple light against the harsh red seemed to lessen the pain a little. Something was whispered in her ear, but she couldn't really understand it. She was lost in the music, her only sanctuary.

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you_

_Just to hurt you_

_Just to hurt you_

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside_

_They've given up, they no longer shine_

_Too soon they close with one last cry_

_Before they turn to light_

_Just to hurt you_

_It's burning me up inside_

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You fear the beast inside_

_It's growing, it's waiting_

_Just to hurt you_

_Just to hurt you_

When the song ended, Vanessa finally noticed the arms around her, the whispering words in her mind and ear, the tender kisses on the top of her head. Looking up, she saw Stanton was holding her. His eyes were beautiful in the dim lights.

"Vanessa, what happened here?" She shook her head, and let the tears finally fall.

~*~

Stanton watched the goddess who was sleeping in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep, it wasn't the song that had started it, and he had seen her listen to it many times. Looking around the charred room, he didn't understand; he had never seen her fire burn anything but the wick in the candles that they were placed on. He looked down at her and was almost tempted to see what had happened, but he had promised himself he would never do that to her. He would respect her privacy, if she wanted to tell him she would. _It's not worth losing her._ Brushing off the tears on her face, Stanton again wondered what had made her break down like that. Even as a Goddess, a daughter, he had never seen her lose it like that.

The goddess stirred in his arms, and opened her eyes to see him watching her. Sitting up, Vanessa looked at him with a mixture of emotions. Before he knew it she was walking away, and picking up a wooden box off the center of the floor,_ I never saw that thing before._ Walking into the bathroom, she hid it somewhere then came back out, her face still a mess. "Vanessa…"

"I got a visit from Pandora, of all people."

"Why?"

"She asked me to do something, and I basically have to do it alone."

"What does she want you to do?"

"She wants me to…" Vanessa shook her head, "its better if you don't know. Just know it involves Tianna." Stanton looked at her curiously.

"Vanessa, what's going on? If Pandora came to visit you, the only girl known to be titled as the Daughter of Pandora, something is going on. And what the hell is up with that box?"

"What box?" She replied in that I-don't-have-anything tone.

"Vanessa…"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about _it,_ I'm worried about _you._" Vanessa froze, and then hung her head. Pandora's words crept across her head, Stanton heard every word; _even as an Immortal Stanton had a habit of sounding so sincere about everything when he was deceiving his next victim. More than once, he had convinced girls who were on the right track into leaving their families, jobs, and school just for him. He'd change them and then leave them on their own. He doesn't know how to love._ "Vanessa…"

"What?"

"What else did she say to you?"

"Reading my mind?"

"It was unintentional; I swear I didn't even think about it. Even when you were sleeping I never went into your mind to find out what happened in here." He gestured around the room and Vanessa looked around, realizing that she hadn't even cleaned up a little bit after the fire. "Vanessa, please, talk to me."

Looking at him straight in the eye, Vanessa said the two words he never wanted to hear from her, "I'm scared."

~*~

After three hours had passed Vanessa finally had told Stanton the whole story, everything that happened from when she went to Heaven's Ballroom to the visit from Pandora, she told him everything she said, even what she would ask for from the gods if she succeeded. She had broken down again after telling him everything the goddess had told her, and he had just held her in his arms. She had asked if it's true, and he offered to let her see everything he had ever done. She had nodded and was now lost in his memories, seeing every offense he had ever done to human kind, ever girl he had ever seduced, every man he had deceived. Every act he had committed as a follower was not only his memory now, but also hers.

"I love you Vanessa, I wanted to protect you from what I used to be."

~*~

A/N: Ok I'm sorry but I've been working hard on my class stuff lately so I kinda have been not working on my story so I'm trying to make up for lost time, Reviews welcome!


	13. NOTICE NOT A CHAPTER

NOTICE:

I'm extending my most sincere apologies; I've been quite busy lately so I have not updated my stories lately. When I get the chance, I will once again return to updating As the Moon Wanes, and possibly making a follow up story for my one shot The Break-Up. Again I apologize, and something that might get me to return to writing even faster would be more suggestions for what I need to do in my stories, I've almost run out of ideas and I really don't want to end my story this soon, so send me your ideas and if they peak my interest I will be very likely to use them!

Or hell if you want, send me a new character to add some spice to the mix!


	14. Outside Looking in Filler but Funny

A/N: You know the drill, I don't own anything relating to daughters of the moon.

A/N: This chapter really doesn't have to do with the girls, it's mostly just how the people who aren't in the main plot are seeing the situations and how things are going. This Chapter is based on Collin and Michael.

Chapter 13: Outside looking in

Collin waited for any sign that Jimena was going to keep their date this time. She had promised, like many times before, but as usual something always came up. Checking his watch, he realized it was already way past midnight, and she was supposed to call at eight. Shaking his head, Collin headed to get ready for bed. _I wonder if this is what it was like for Michael and Vanessa…_ Heading upstairs, Collin stopped. Serena's bedroom door was open, just a crack, but open; which was impossible since after she disappeared he had it locked.

Creeping closer, he looked inside and froze. Serena was sitting on the bed talking to Jimena, Vanessa, and Stanton. The four of them were in a heated discussion about Tianna. _But Tianna's dead…_ Backing away, Collin went to his room. _Jimena's been in the house the whole time and I never knew._ The thought broke his heart, he had always known, even before they got together, if she was around. Not just because she and his sister had been loud and off the hook with music, but because he had loved her. _Had, past tense?_ Shaking his head, Collin sat down on his bed, and held back the tears. His own heart and mind was thinking of her in past tense, something he had never thought was possible. _What now?_

"You could always just tell her how you feel." Looking up, Collin instantly went on guard knowing now that Stanton had seen him like this. "You'd be surprised Collin, I've been in your situation before."

"When," Not sure he believed him.

"With your sister, when I realized I didn't feel the same about her anymore. Killed me, then I moved on and realized who I was always supposed to be with, it didn't help that the one I loved and the one I love are friends again."

"Stanton, what's going on in there?"

"Something has come up that has brought us back together because if we don't fight it as one we will lose, or at least most of us are sure of that. Vanessa is determined to go alone on it."

"And why was Tianna brought up? And why does Vanessa want to go on whatever it is you guys are talking about alone."

"She's back, and she's a lot different."

"So is everyone else that was associated with you guys."

"True, but Tianna has changed probably most out of all of them, unless if you take a real close looks at Vanessa."

"Vanessa?" Collin looked at Serena's ex with curiosity. Vanessa even changed? How?

"Long story, but Vanessa is actually probably the darkest out of their generation of daughters now. Jimena being the lightest. This is how I see it, it goes, Jimena, Catty, Serena, Tianna, Vanessa. Vanessa is truly the most," Stanton stopped mid-sentence and looked out the window. "Vanessa's just complicated now, coming into what is truly her own. Now if you will excuse me, I think the girls need to know someone has arrived." Sliding out of the door, Stanton headed down the hall leaving Collin to think once more, on how much the girls have changed. Serena was the medium of the group, the one who according to him was the one who probably changed the least. She had always been stuck between light and dark, Jimena had always been rebellious and was once a gangster, and now she was on the lighter half of the spectrum, and Vanessa who had once been the good girl was now the darkest. Tianna had been a good girl, she had taken her wrong turns, as had Catty, but to hear that Catty had taken a lighter place and Tianna had taken a darker was throwing Collin off. _So much for the most popular girls of La Brea High._

Seconds passed and suddenly Collin heard footsteps running down the hall, peaking his head out he watched the three girls and Stanton running out the door. Whoever was here, obviously was someone they were either excited to see or ready to fight. With them it had always been a fifty-fifty thing. Never knowing, always on the outside looking in, yes that was his position. Even after his sister and Jimena had told him what the four, then five, of them were, he had never truly understood everything. Stanton was on the inside, Kyle and Chris had been way on the inside, Maggie had been on the inside. But when it came to Collin and Derek, they had been on the outside looking in. Michael had been completely oblivious, outside and didn't even know there was a window to look through. Vanessa had hidden her secret from him, and her mom. Another person who hadn't even known there was a window. _Perhaps Vanessa had been the most deceptive of them all, playing everyone close to her who wasn't on the inside as a fool._ Shaking his head, Collin went downstairs and made some hot chocolate to put himself to sleep, it was beyond pointless to worry about the girls, they knew what they were doing even if he didn't.

~*~

He wasn't even going to ask why Vanessa was dressed like she was, dressed like a complete Goth with black hair and everything; she wasn't anything to him anymore. Shaking his head, Michael knew even that was a lie. She was his everything, and he had been a fool to let her leave. To let her leave his side had broken him to pieces. Looking to his side, Michael watched his new girlfriend as she stared at the sky, the moon amulet hanging from her neck like Vanessa once wore. It was so odd about that charm, it glowed at times and when it did Megan would go on her guard, as if she were worried something or someone would attack her or him. _Like Vanessa did that one night…_ The memory of them both falling down the hill behind the Hollywood bowl still made him smile and almost laugh, Vanessa had been amazing, a warrior was hidden deep inside her, and it had come out when something had been following them. His bet it was a skunk, even though it was odd that Stanton, the creep, had show up only moments after they got into the stands for the bowl.

"You okay hon?"

"Yea…" Something in her voice made him curious, Vanessa had always gotten that tone before she went off with her friends. She had had that tone the few days before she had disappeared. "I'll be right back I have to go make a phone call." Getting up, Michael watched Megan go into the restroom, then turned his attention back to Vanessa, she was once again hanging out with Serena and Jimena, Stanton was in the group as well. _Jimena always hated Stanton when he was with Serena, why does she seem to not mind him now that he's dating Vanessa?_ Screams echoed in the bathroom and all the girls came running out, followed by a mouse.

"Where is Megan, she's terrified of mice…" Sighing, Michael got up and headed to one of the girls who just ran out and asked if she saw Megan. She nodded and pointed at the mouse, "Someone cast a spell on her and turned her into that!" Watching the mouse, he bent down and watched it scurry outside, "Megan!" The mouse looked back at him and he swore it stuck out its tongue as it went out the door. "What the hell…"

~*~

Walking around town, Michael thought he heard someone call his name, turning around, Michael came face to face with someone he'd thought was long gone. Catty was standing in the middle of the street, smiling. Beside her was Megan, who had a very sorry expression on her face. "Michael, there's something I need to tell you, and I think you will understand a lot more after I'm done."

"Huh?"

"Baby, I'm a goddess, and Vanessa is too."

~*~

A/N: lol I know I was out of ideas and I figured why not do just a filler to show ya what's going on behind the scenes and see how the men in the story are seeing things. Fucked up ain't it.


	15. Time's Run Out

A/N: blah blah blah I don't own daughters of the moon blah blah blah BLARG!

Chapter 14: Time's Run Out

Catty, Vanessa, Jimena, Serena, Stanton, and the remaining three new daughters all sat in pinks debating on Megan's actions. She had told Michael, of all people, that She and Vanessa were both Goddesses, and now he was asking questions on what the hell was going on. They had made Michael wait outside in his van as they discussed what they should do. Serena and Stanton both volunteered to erase his memory of the whole conversation, but Megan wasn't having it. She wanted him to know, she hated hiding from him, saying that she needed someone she could talk to about anything, and she wanted it to be him. Shaking their heads, the veteran goddesses looked at the new goddess and sighed. She had made it clear that if they removed his memory she'd just tell him again. Vanessa stood up and looked at Stanton. "I'll go talk to him, since he knows I can explain a lot more of the reasons why I had to break up with him. It's only fair." Nodding, she headed outside.

~*~

Looking up, Michael sighed when he saw her. Instantly he got the questions popping into his head, why? Why was she the one who had to come talk to him? Why was she the one who had to break his heart? Why was she the one who had lied to him and kept him in the dark? "Hey Michael."

"Vanessa."

"There's some things I need to explain."

"Yeah, you do."

"Sit."

"No thanks."

"Sit."

"I'll stand."

"Sit, _please." _Michael glared at her, trying to get her to realize he wasn't going to sit. Staring at her eyes, he noticed the violet and red pinpoints glowing in her pupils. _What the hell? _"Michael, sit _NOW_!" He obeyed, not understanding why. He felt his knees bend with effort, as if he was being forced to do so by someone pulling him down.

"What the hell is going on Vanessa."

"Megan told you something that was not in her right to tell you, she could tell you all she wants about her divinity, but _mine_ was off limits. I never wanted anyone to know what I was for their safety and mine. _Do you think I wanted you or my mom hurt?_" Vanessa paced closer to him. "Do you _think_ I wanted you to know I was a freak? Do you think I wanted the school to know I was _different_? It was bad enough I had enemies, and now once again do, around the globe, one who happened to once be a friend?"

"Vanessa what are you talking about, she just said you guys were goddesses, nothing about enemies or that."

"Michael, all of us in there have enemies, true enemies. Not like high school rivals or anything, I'm talking about people who would kill us for being what we are, or worse making us one of them. Hell I'm on the way to doing that myself on my own if I don't watch myself." Sitting down in front of him, Vanessa stared, those lights still shining in her eyes. "Michael, Megan is the daughter of the Goddess Selene. I thought was once too, for a little while. Then things began happening and I realized I wasn't ever one of hers, but of someone darker." Vanessa looked at the sky and glared at the moon, "I'm a daughter of a dark and misunderstood goddess, like Serena, but we don't share the same mothers. Her mother is Hecate, the goddess of the Dark Moon. _I_, am _the_ daughter of Pandora. It's a heavy burden, as the moon wanes; my powers continue to grow darker and stronger. I hold fire in my hands, I can turn invisible at will, and I'm starting to gain telekinetic abilities, and also gaining access to others minds. I was always thought to be one of the weakest of my generation of daughters, but now that our official time has passed, I have come to show them I am more. I'm showing myself I am more, someone who should not be tested without care."

Michael looked up at the moon, only a thin crescent remained, "What happens when the moon is dark?"

"The fight will begin, and by the time it waxes, the battle will be done…hopefully." Looking to the left, Michael and Vanessa watched Stanton and the others come outside. "Hey."

"You okay baby?" Stanton helped Vanessa stand and she nodded. "you sure?"

"Yeah, just need to get some adrenaline going." Stanton's eye twitched. "I'll be careful."

"Don't get caught Miss.-Grand-Theft-Auto." Smiling Vanessa nodded and her molecules separated and Michael watched her disappear before their eyes. "Small world isn't it man?" Michael looked up at the blond haired blue eyed man and noticed he was turning a little transparent himself then disappeared as a shadow. No one could catch him before he fainted.

~*~

Vanessa came back several hours later, smiling as if the world was glorious and full of sunshine and puppy dogs with rainbows at every street corner with a pot of gold waiting for her to claim it. That is if a pot of gold was a brand new car and the rainbows were streetlights. Michael had regained consciousness and Vanessa was humming "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back, don't be surprised if what I did tonight ends up on the news in the morning." Everyone just shook their heads. "So what's up with him?"

"We gave him the rundown of the situation and what went on when you guys were together; including the Nefandus incident." Vanessa nodded and went inside and headed to the counter to get a drink.

"Michael listen to me, Vanessa is very likely to do whatever she wants to now without any remorse, I've seen it. She's cold hearted now towards almost everyone except for Stanton." Serena looked up at the sky, "I've been trying to think of a way to describe her but every time I can only come up with only several words: she's crooked, shady, corrupt, wayward, unruly, and strong-willed. She's not who we used to know, Stanton loves this new Vanessa, she's right up his alley, and she's really perfect for the job at hand, with the tools she's gained. It's just, she doesn't have the time to learn how to use them all properly."

"What do you mean?"

"Vanessa has maybe three days before it's time for us to fight Tianna, but there's no way she will know what she needs to, to fight her and win. We see now why she has to be the one to do it, alone."

"Which is what?"

"She has to defeat Tianna and put Stanton on the throne in Nefandus for there to be balance." Jimena sighed, "I don't like it, means there will once again be ultimate evil, but at least this one I'll know how to fight. But Tianna is a wild card, unpredictable because none of us know what she is like as dark. Stanton has always been dark since we knew him, we can understand him easier."

"I'll make a note to change some of my ways so you won't be able to beat me so easily." Stanton whispered and Jimena glared at him. "What? I can't be beaten by newbie goddesses, would make me look bad."

"Dick." Screams echoed down the street as cars flew in the air, black lightning shot across the sky in strikes faster than ever seen before. Vanessa looked up at the sky and looked over at Stanton who was watching her.

"I guess she's ready early."

"Vanessa…"

"It's time to see who is really the darkest."

"The portal to Nefandus is opening." Serena said pointing at three stars in the sky. "If you're going to go, go now." Nodding, Vanessa brought her hands together, and a violet flame came to life in the air. Pulling her hands slowly apart from each other, the flames engulfed her, then disappeared with her.


	16. Showdown in Shadows

A/N: I DON'T OWN DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON!

Chapter 15: Showdown in Shadows

Vanessa materialized in the heart of the city in Nefandus, right outside of the coliseum where they held the equinox executions. The city was completely silent, as she glided through the streets. Looking in her reflection in a window, she paused. Her knee length black dress was like midnight against her pale white skin, as if the moon was glowing out of it. Her black hair was as soft as the finest silk. But it was her eyes that caught her attention. They had turned completely black, with sparks of red and violet shooting through them, the color of her flames and the color the box glowed when she was near it. Just thinking of the box sent shivers down her spine, and then she noticed the area began to glow. Looking around, she gasped as she saw the box sitting in the middle of the street. _Guess it is time...and this is the place it will happen._

Going to sit next to the box, Vanessa waited. Tianna would find her quick enough, if the Regulators didn't first.

~*~

Stirring to wake up, Vanessa looked around. She was in an all to familiar cell, the box was missing. Looking around, Vanessa peaked through the barred window, and growled. Yes she was in the same cell she and Serena had been held in not even six months before. Throwing a punch at the wall, cracks scattered over the old stone walls and she paused. On earth, she could never have done that. The door behind her opened and Vanessa froze as six regulators walked in.

"Time to go Goddess, the Atrox is ready for you." Each of them grinned and Vanessa just glared as she walked in the center of the escort. The last one noticed her handy work on the cell wall and took her hands in its grasp, to prevent her from moving. She kept all her thoughts to herself, not wanting them to know what she had in store for everyone who was helping Tianna.

The walk was long, but eventually she was taken into another room that was again, all to familiar. Around her was all the active members of the Cincti and above them all stood Tianna, a grin on her face.

"Welcome, Vanessa, to my court."

"This is very goddess like of you Bitch, why don't you come down to me and talk to me face to face." Vanessa snapped and silence ensued. Shadows descended and soon Tianna was at the same level as Vanessa. "That's much better."

"What do you want Vanessa?"

"I want to find out what we discussed in my hotel room." Tianna froze, then smiled. "Game?"

"You're already in checkmate Vanessa, don't you see, I have your king cornered." Tianna gestured to the other end of the room where Vanessa saw Stanton being held by over fifteen Regulators. "I think I've already won."

"You gotta go through the queen before you can kill the king, you were never that good in strategy games," Vanessa smiled, "plus you forgot, I do have pawns." Tianna glared and Vanessa smiled wider.

"Pawns are useless."

"Unless if you get them to the enemies side of the board, then you can trade them in for something a bit more powerful, such as a knight, a bishop, or hell, another queen." Chaos ensued in the room as the door blasted off its hinges, with Jimena, Shellie, Megan, Serena, Laleyna, and Tetra behind it. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Tianna, you and me one on one; or your guys vs. mine. I'd take the easy one."

"Goddesses are useless here."

"Shellie, move the door out of the way." The goddess nodded and moved the door without lifting a finger, Tianna froze as she watched the telekinetic goddess' power work in a land where it should not. "Serena was given the same lesson, don't speak on what you don't know."

"Name a place." Tianna whispered as her voice became a danger hiss. Vanessa thought about it then smiled, her mind blank. "Well?"

A small flame appeared in Vanessa's hand, and she smiled as she put it between her and Tianna. "Look into the flame and you will see where we will clash, just like your outfit." Tianna glared and glanced at the flame, and the second she did, Vanessa turned the small flame into a flamethrower right into her enemies face. "IT'S HERE AND NOW BITCH!"

Tianna dissolved into a shadow and her darkness rose above the others and shot down at Vanessa with black lightning, which Vanessa blocked off easily with the flames of her power, which on contact with the dark energy turned black themselves. Her arm began to burn where Hector's mark had been left, once it had glowed blue, then red, then violet, now it was like the flames around her. Black. Raising her hand above her head, Vanessa pointed at the heart of the shadow and aimed the spiraling inferno into it. The screeches from all the Cincti members inside it echoed in the halls of the Atrox's palace. Stone columns fell from the stress, and Vanessa spread her arms wide, increasing the range of her attack.

Black lightning shot at her again, and when she dodged it, it continued to stretch, as another scream added to the chorus. "You've lost your bishop!" Turning, Vanessa watched as Jimena fell to the ground, burned from the touch of evil Tianna had shot towards her. _It wasn't meant to hit me._ Glaring, Vanessa shouted for the girls to take their battles outside, and for Serena to grab Stanton.

The Darkness above continued to increase, and was starting to descend in the room, filling it with the perpetual night that the followers so dreamed of bringing. No moonlight, no starlight, just darkness. "You may have the darkest shadows, and the darkest world, but Tianna…I promise you here and now, I will show you what darkness really is." In her mind, Vanessa thought of that plain wooden box with the eerie red glow that pierced through any shadow, then smiled. It was time for it to be opened once more.

~*~

A/N: TWO MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 16: LONG LIVE THE ATROX!


	17. Long Live the Atrox

A/N: don't own it, wish I did, yep I don't own daughters of the moon! ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE!

Chapter 16: Long Live the Atrox

The red glow pierced Tianna's shadow as Vanessa stood behind it. She couldn't make out what Tianna looked like but she could see the outline, and that was more than enough. It was only the two of them in the hall; everyone else had taken the fight outside. It was the Atrox vs. the Daughter of Pandora. _The battle that will finish it all, Vanessa it is time for you to do what you were born to do._ Pandora's words echoed across her mind and Vanessa nodded. Touching the box, Vanessa felt a surge of power run through her, she could feel it changing her in a different way. _Become who you were born to be._

In the dark she could see her nails growing into claws, her skin flawless, her dress changed into something else, it was an old Grecian styled dress, like back in the times of the gods. It was a long white dress with one shoulder, something you saw the goddesses depicted in, something she could imagine her mom design for an actress for a movie on Greek mythology or Roman mythology. Her boots had changed into leather sandals that strapped around her ankles, which was surprisingly comfortable. She had thought her hair was silky when she first arrived in Nefandus, but now realized she was wrong, this was a whole new level of silk, something so expensive that indeed only the gods could achieve.

When Vanessa lifted the box, she knew exactly how she was supposed to pull Tianna in, but also knew the costs. If she had stayed as she had when she was a Daughter, it wouldn't happen, but as a dark goddess, and truly darker than the Atrox, there was only one choice, one price. She would go with her. Peace filled her as Vanessa slid her nails in the crack between the lid and the body of the box, and she smiled, "time to go bye, bye, Tianna."

Pulling in one motion, the box became a vortex, pulling in the shadows that had filled the hall, the red light exposed everything, including Tianna's face. Her expression was so terrified that she had no idea what waited for her inside. Screams of agony, terror, and death echoed in the box and the hall, vibrations shook the walls of the palace, sending the ceiling down on them. It was created by evil, and therefore evil too. _The box must not be closed till she is inside._ A boulder from the ceiling collided with Tianna, knocking her from her control on avoiding the pull of the box, and sent her hurdling towards the pit inside. The second before she was pulled all the way in, Vanessa had the chance to look at her eyes, and knew that she had won and lost at the same time.

_She's inside, release the box, let it pull itself closed._ Listening to Pandora's words, she obeyed and felt the vortex pull her as well, the screaming horror of her mother goddess echoed in her mind as she was as well pulled inside. Darkness consumed her, the last pinprick of light quickly vanishing as a hand grabbed her chest and pulled, she recognized Pandora's face as she whispered, _it can have your body, but not your spirit, live long forever and watch your king rule._

~*~

The goddesses, Serena, and Stanton watched as the palace began to cave in the middle, where the hall the battle had taken place in was located. When the shaking and the screams stopped, silence dominated, no one made a sound or a movement. But the same question haunted their minds: who won?Taking a slow step forward, Stanton didn't realize he had broken into a full run, power surging into him from an unknown place deep inside him. Running through the halls in the palace, he dodged anything falling from above with ease, until he reached the court hall.

He stood there, looking for any signs of Vanessa, or Tianna. To his horror, neither was there. Walking closer to where Vanessa had stood, his foot bumped into the box on the floor. Bending down, there was no light coming from it. Lifting it, he was surprised by how heavy it was. A light came from the back of the room and before him stood a woman he had never seen before. Her skin was flawless, her hair was the darkest shade of black he had ever seen and was held up in a bun. She wore a simple black dress with black leather sandals. "Who are you?"

"My name is Pandora, the battle is over, you are indeed now the Atrox." The woman claiming to be Pandora frowned, "But it came at a cost."

"What do you mean?"

"I had no idea, that with pulling Tianna into the box you so gently hold that Vanessa too would be pulled in." Terror ran through and Stanton could have sworn his heart stopped for two seconds.

"Say that again?"

"The price for your power was Vanessa." Rage replaced the terror; the goddess had lied to her own descendant. "I didn't lie, I just hadn't understood how far into the shadows Vanessa's heart had traveled. The contest between her and Tianna had been to see who was the darkest, and I desperately hoped that Tianna would have been, but the outcome had been as most had foreseen, Vanessa won when her fires had turned the color of midnight."

"_Then why didn't you stop her!_"

"It was her destiny."

"So was bringing the Final Eclipse!"

"She had brought that to be as well if I remember correctly." Pandora frowned, "I will admit this, the box only got her body, and before she was too far into the pit inside I had saved her spirit." Stanton watched the goddess in wonder. "She is still here in Nefandus, just as a spirit, to watch over you. She is not gone."

"Get out, I see you again I promise you now Pandora, You will wish I had gone into that box as well." Pandora took a step back and disappeared into a light as her voice echoed in the silence, _LONG LIVE THE ATROX!_

~*~

Stanton returned the goddesses to earth, each of the mourning the loss, Tetra most of all. Before they had gone through the portal, the three remaining daughters had renounced the moon and swore they would walk into the fire, to honor what Vanessa had done. They had even given themselves a new title: The Daughters of Nefandus. Serena giggled at the name then disappeared through the portal, and was gone when the other three returned to earth as well. But on the wall in front of the portal on earth-side, Serena's handwriting graced the bricks as she wrote in cursive: LONG LIVE THE ATROX! DOWN WITH THE INFINDI!

~*~

A/N: now all there is, is the aftermath. See how everyone copes with the loss of Vanessa!


	18. Aftermath

A/N: I don't own DOTM or any characters related to the story. FINAL CHAPTER!

Chapter 17: Aftermath

Stanton stood in the forests of Nefandus alone. The battle was over, the darkest had been revealed. Vanessa had won, but at a price. Pandora had lied, the gods were not going to make her immortal, would not give her anything she desired. Instead, using the box had killed her, taking her body into it and Pandora had somehow managed to save her spirit. She was Catty, but unlike Catty, she was stuck in Nefandus as a reminder to him of what the cost of his throne and power had been. Looking up at the dark, starless sky, he fought the urge to let the tear fall from his eye. Nothing was worth what Vanessa was to him. Regaining control over his emotions, Stanton knew what he had to do. He would go against Pandora for what she had done, and fight to make a new body for Vanessa's spirit to fill. _"I will not rule alone."_

~*~

Serena moved back into her room at her dad's house, and got a job at Pinks. At night she walked around Hollywood; reliving memories of the fight in Nefandus that would haunt her forever. She would always be thankful to Vanessa for what she had done, would always remember how she had fought to put the right person on the throne of the Atrox in Nefandus. Tears ran down her face as she remembered seeing Vanessa being pulled into the box, along with Tianna. She would always remember how Tianna had killed Jimena and took the magna mater from the daughters of the moon. Wiping away the evidence of her sorrow, Serena looked up at the sky and promised she would never forget what was done for everyone once the moon had waned. "_I'm gunna miss ya girl, watch over Stanton for us will you?"_

~*~

Michael and Megan walked hand in hand, Megan silent with shock, and Michael didn't know why. Megan had asked Stanton to remove Michael's memory of the existence of the goddesses and of Vanessa. She had never existed to him, she was nothing more than a person on the street he had never met. She now knew why Vanessa had never told him what she was, because should anything happen to any of the goddesses he would want to know what happened and would wonder if they would come back. He would want to know when they were off to battle, and would worry about their safety and may even do something stupid like running into the fight trying to save them. That couldn't be allowed to happen, no matter what. Infindi were still out there, so there would always be someone to fight. Megan, Shellie, and Laleyna had gotten together with Tetra and had come to a conclusion. They were no longer daughters of the moon, but now daughters of Nefandus, allies of the Atrox, Stanton. They would fight side by side with him against his enemies, whether it be any rouge followers or any future goddesses. Come the next dark moon, they would all step into the cold fire and live forever in his Cincti, in his inner circle. "_The moon has forsaken us all, only the darkness will bring comfort now._"

~*~

Collin sat in the Killingsworth residence, mourning the loss of the goddesses, but was glad his sister was safe and home at last. Shaking his head, he didn't know what he was going to do now that Jimena was gone. Without her around, his life felt incomplete. He had been wrong, he still loved her and now knew he always would. She was his goddess, in life and death. Tears ran down his face as he remembered everything he and Jimena had gone through, from the moment they had met to the last time he had saw her. "_I miss you baby, be good to the other gods in heaven._"

~*~

Catty drifted behind Serena, watching her. She was the only person she was allowed to show herself to now that Vanessa had been locked away. Her best friend in the world had made a choice, a choice that had impacted everyone around her. Serena had been crying, Collin had been crying, the goddesses had gone silent in mourning, and Stanton was most likely already plotting revenge and mourning the loss of the one person he had realized he truly loved. "_Life is a bitch, it's good to be dead."_


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone looks like i didnt lose my password after all like i thought i did lmao. anyway im moving my stories over to my other account Coffee Whore, so dont accuse me of stealing them okies? thank you very much :) and fyi i will be rewriting as the moon wanes and then starting up seize the night. again thank you all very much and i hope that my stories will satisfy everyone who reads them :)


End file.
